Klaine: How they Met
by nellie12
Summary: A series of humorous one shots explaining several different ways Kurt and Blaine could've met.
1. Delta Airlines

_A/N: Hello peeps. _

_This story will consist of a series of one-shots describing different ways Kurt & Blaine met. AU of course. T for language. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <span>Delta Airlines<span>**

"Yes dad… yupp… I'll see you in a couple hours. Yes… okay. Love you too, dad. Yepp. Bye."

Kurt hung up and pocketed his phone before taking another step forward on line. He was going back to Lima for spring break and he really couldn't wait. His family and friends were patiently waiting for his arrival so that they could catch up—something he hadn't been able to do in almost eight months when he left to start his junior year at NYADA.

The line was moving slowly as the employees scanned boarding passes and granted the passengers entrance. Kurt was about four people away from getting on the plane himself when his phone rang again. This time it was step-brother Finn.

"Hey Finn, I'm literally seconds away from getting on the plane—"

"I just wanted to ask a question. You're still baking the brownies right? Because I promised my roommates at Ohio State that I'd bring some back after the break."

"And this couldn't wait until I got home because?"

A certain hazel eyed, curly haired, college junior was a few steps behind Kurt waiting to board the Delta Airlines plane as well when he heard a sing-song voice that got his attention. He looked up to see the back of a boy's head; his hair was a chestnut color and was perfectly styled. He held the phone to his ear with a hand that looked incredibly soft and gentle and flawless; a creamy complexion. Blaine stepped over in line a bit, hoping that maybe this guy would turn around and he could see his face, but no such luck. What he did see was an outfit that consisted of red skinny jeans, a short sleeved incredibly fitted white button up and a black vest, complete with shin high white Dr. Marten boots and black trim. Blaine looked down at his flight clothes and felt a bit underdressed. He had on a navy blue hoodie and matching sweatpants from Hollister, finished off by a white pair of Adidas with navy blue stripes.

The boy hung up his phone as he handed the boarding pass to the Delta employee who politely took it and gave him an 'enjoy your flight' greeting. Blaine made it his business to match a face to the alluring voice he heard earlier.

….

Kurt immediately regretted not booking his ticket earlier as soon as he saw how crowded the plane was. He could've at least got a first class ticket and wouldn't have to deal with practically having a stranger in his lap.

As the third year NYADA student reached up put his carry on in the overhead unit, Blaine stepped into the aisle and was grateful that he spotted him as early as he did. Kurt had just finished tippy toeing to put his bag as far back as possible. He always had a fear that sometime during the flight the bags would just fall down onto everyone's heads. Blaine was blessed with a side view of the boy's face though… but it still wasn't enough. His angled nose was perfect and his cherry lips were curved into a smile as he greeted the lady he was about to sit next to, but Blaine wanted to get a close up view. Though there were seats where he stood, he forced his way through the aisle to the one directly in front of this beautiful mysterious boy.

Blaine didn't immediately look back to see Kurt when he got to his seat in attempt to not appear as desperate as he actually was. He first tossed his North Face backpack into the overhead compartment and pulled his hoodie over his head, leaving him in a crisp white t-shirt. Kurt happened to look up from the book he was reading when the curly haired boy pulled off his sweater, revealing a tight shirt that hugged muscular tanned arms. He got a glimpse of the boy's face and he was really, really attractive. Then the boy looked at him with quirked eyebrows and Kurt looked back down at his book. No need for some straight guy that apparently felt the need to take off his clothes on a plane to get enraged at him for staring and then go off on an 'I want a refund because no one said there would be gays' rampage.

When Blaine noticed the pretty boy looking at him, he inwardly smiled. Outwardly though, he feigned innocence. The coiffed porcelain toned boy had averted his eyes back to his book in a totally uninterested way afterwards and it caught Blaine off guard. He took off his shirt for nothing.

Deciding that he was probably now staring at this kid now, _with good reason _he thought, Blaine decided to get his music out and sit in his seat. As he put on his large headphones and went through a playlist, he realized just how uncomfortable the seat he was in was. The person in front of his was practically jammed against his kneecaps. Blaine did the logical thing and adjusted his own chair so that he had room to move his legs a little bit. His neighbor, a man about seventy something years old, had already begun falling asleep.

Kurt focused on his novel as the other passengers settled in around him. It was one in Oprah's Book Club and he realized the woman was brilliant because the book he was reading was really captivating. Before he could start the next chapter he felt the seat in front of him slide back and knock into his legs. He looked up to see the curly hair of the Delta Airlines stripper lounging back in the seat, huge headphone on and apparently not a care in the world. Kurt rolled his eyes. There was no way was he sitting on a two and change hour flight balled up like a piece of paper.

"Excuse me." Kurt said before realizing the boy couldn't hear him with his huge headphones on. He tapped him on the shoulder a few times instead.

Blaine turned around surprised that the beautiful man had touched him. It wasn't exactly in the way he imagined but it was a start.

"Yes?" he asked indifferently.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Kurt started off politely, but Blaine remembered the way he disregarded his whole 'pulling my sweater off slowly and dramatically for you' act earlier and felt like he didn't need to be nice to a guy who couldn't appreciate free eye candy. "But I'm kind of bunched up back here," Kurt continued.

The curly haired boy looked at him obviously before answering. "Then fix your seat."

Kurt turned around to see the passenger behind him. A 6 foot 5, three hundred plus pound man sat there contently eating yogurt and Kurt didn't even entertain the thought of trying to move his own chair back. He instead turned to face the ridiculously hot… _shit, stop it Kurt! _the ridiculously annoying passenger in front of him.

"That's not really an option."

Blaine rolled his eyes and faced front, scooting his chair up a quarter of an inch.

Kurt stared at the back of his head in disbelief. What the hell was this guy's problem? He could feel his legs starting to go numb and he decided enough was enough. He paid for a ticket just like everyone else on this stupid plane.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Yes?" Blaine answered exasperatedly once he turned to face the boy again. He felt himself staring at his gorgeous blue and green eyes surrounded by perfect lashes and shook his head. How could someone with eyes that pretty reject his body?

"I'm very uncomfortable so please move up a little."

"So I'm supposed to suffer for you? It's tight up here too you know. This isn't the borderline between spacious seating and linen closet seating."

Kurt scoffed. What an ass. "You don't have to have an attitude. I was asking you nicely."

"Is there a problem?" the flight attendant questioned, looking rather concerned. There were a few passengers looking their way angrily and Kurt couldn't really blame them. He and this curly haired asshole were pretty loud.

"Please tell me there is somewhere else to sit. I can hardly move my legs." Kurt stated politely.

The lady nodded with a smile. "Yes sir, there's one more seat towards the middle, please follow me."

Kurt nodded as he stood up as best he could, grabbing his book and reaching overhead to get his messenger bag before he said goodbye to the nice lady sitting next to him. He looked back to curly and rolled his eyes.

Blaine shrugged.

He shrugged, but he did watch him walk away, staring at the way his hips rocked from side to side. He felt remotely idiotic for how all of that went but maybe it wasn't meant to be. Blaine placed his headphones back on and turned the music up loud, allowing his eyes to close.

….

The plane had landed and Kurt had walked over to arrivals, quickly finding the baggage claim area. He pulled out his cell to send a quick text to his family telling them he had landed and smirked at Finn's reply of 'yay brownies!'

It wasn't long before he noticed the jerk from the plane waiting for his bags too. Said jerk was staring right at him, not even trying to hide the fact that he was openly observing his body. Kurt rolled his eyes away momentarily before he considered the fact that the curly haired ass might be gay. He shook the thought away, telling himself that it was probably his imagination wanting someone to look at him that way. It had been a while after all. Kurt tried not to dwell on it, all until he looked up once more and curly jerk was staring at him again. This time Kurt raised an eyebrow and peered back obviously, letting him know that he was caught ogling him. Curly jerk didn't seem to care as he let his eyes rake over Kurt once more before rolling his eyes away and turning his iPod off. Kurt decided he'd leave the weirdo be and look for his luggage.

It was about five minutes later when he noticed that curly jerk had his bags and was wheeling them away. Kurt thought to himself 'finally!' but couldn't deny that he wished he could peek up and catch him staring again. He was maybe a little sexy. Something to look at.

Kurt's Louis Vuitton suitcases came by and he pulled them both up and out, shouldering his messenger bag tighter and pulling his things out of the terminal. He couldn't wait to get home, and the only thing he needed to do now was find a cab.

"Taxi!" a man shouts.

_Well that was easy. _

As Kurt hurried over to put his bag in the trunk, someone else's suitcase flied in at the same time his did. He turned around to see curly jerk ignoring him and adjusting his luggage in the trunk of the taxi as if he wasn't even standing there.

"I was here first!" Kurt shouted, not sure why he was letting himself be so affected by this guy.

"No you weren't." Curly jerk answered shortly. "I was here first."

Kurt ignored him and threw his second and last suitcase in. "Please go away. There are plenty of other cabs here."

"All the way at the end of the terminal." Blaine responded as he noticed the way the boy's beautiful eyebrows furrowed when he was angry. This guy was sexy. And while yet again he had another opportunity to do things right, things were falling downhill.

"What's your point?" Kurt questioned with folded arms. There was no way he was moving. He had every reason to believe this guy was fucking with him after what happened on the plane.

"My point is that it's far and if you know there are cabs down there you should go."

"Time is money, gentleman. Let's put a move on it!" the driver shouted.

Blaine stared at the styled man and shrugged when neither of them showed interest in moving their things.

"I guess we're sharing then."

"Over my dead body." Kurt answered with a scowl.

Curly jerk smiled with the shake of his head as he closed the trunk and worked his way over to the left side of the cab. Kurt couldn't believe it. How could this trip get any worse than it was.

_Maybe I shouldn't ask that,_ he thought as he got into the other side of the cab.

Curly jerk was telling the driver his address when he got in and the man turned to Kurt expectantly waiting for his address. Kurt gave it to him as the motorist looked at a $100 bill in his hand before shrugging and pulling off.

There wasn't even twenty seconds of quiet in the cab before curly jerk was talking. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So we might as well get to know each other since we're back here right?"

"Not really," Kurt responded, staring down at his cell phone. He tended to go on fashion blogs when he felt stressed.

He was on a fashion blog.

Blaine smiled at his response. "Would it help if I apologized for earlier?"

"You should apologize because you were an ass, not because we're sharing a cab ride that you hope to make less awkward."

"Well," Blaine started as he glanced to the adorable bitchy boy next to him. He probably wouldn't try with anyone else that had this guy's attitude but this one was different. He actually liked the stranger more because of his attitude… not to mention that outfit… or his eyes … and don't get him started on his lips. "I don't think it's fair that you wanted me to be scrunched up for you."

Kurt scoffed. "I didn't want you scrunched up; I just wanted a little space! How much could you need anyway? You're like four feet tall."

The driver snorted and Blaine glared at him before turning his attention back to the boy next to him.

"You're really mean."

Kurt ignored him, though he did feel bad. A few minutes passed and he finally looked up from his phone to see curly jerk staring out the window.

"Sorry." he said sincerely.

Curly jerk nodded, but continued to look out the window.

Kurt pocketed his cell phone and closed his eyes, hoping to relax a bit. He didn't want to show up at home all upset and bothered. Burt Hummel could read him like a book.

"So what's your name?" Blaine asked after a couple minutes of deciding whether or not he should take this any further. He was sure the boy hated him and—

"Kurt."

_Oh._

"Yours?" Kurt continued.

"Blaine." he answered with a smile. "Are you from New York or Ohio?"

"Ohio, but I live in New York. Just here visiting friends and family."

Blaine nodded. "Me too. I live in Queens now but I'm originally from Westerville."

Kurt smiled and all the nonsense they had went through earlier was seemingly forgotten in this moment. "Hmm, that isn't too far from Lima where I grew up. I live in Queens too… in Flushing."

"Rego Park." Blaine answered with a grin. "How have I never seen you?"

Kurt laughed a bit as he looked away briefly before returning his gaze to curly je—Blaine, and speaking once more. "How can you be sure you've never seen me?"

"I'd remember if I ever saw you."

Before Kurt knew what was happening he was blushing at this guy's words. He could feel golden eyes boring through his skin expectantly but he didn't trust his voice to speak. Thankfully, Blaine spoke again.

"We should probably change that when we get back to New York."

"You think so?" Kurt responded flirtatiously. He glanced up at Blaine and saw a genuine smile, not a stupid smirk or any of the other faces he happened to throw Kurt's way that day. It was warm and different and shit… this guy was gorgeous.

"Yeah," Blaine answered. "You seem cool and I'm a really nice guy, believe it or not. So you should think about it."

They spent the rest of the ride getting to know each other. They talked about high school and Blaine told him he goes to Adelphi now in Long Island. They talked about what they do back in New York and their families and hobbies… even pets. Before they knew it, the driver had pulled up at Blaine's parents place and it was time to say goodbye.

"Well. This is me." He trailed off momentarily trying to find a way to slip in the possibility of doing this again… just not in a cab. "So do you think we'll see each other again?"

Kurt's cheek tinted a light pink as he smiled. "If it's meant to be then I guess we will."

Blaine nodded as he reached out for the boy's hand. Kurt gladly accepted and they shared a pretty long, touchy, handshake. "I'll keep my eyes open for you when I'm back in New York."

Kurt smiled and they said goodbye. Blaine got his things out the trunk before heading up to a luxurious house that Kurt didn't fail to notice.

The driver pulled off, heading towards Kurt's place now. The blue eyed boy threw his head against the headrest and exhaled.

"Why didn't you guys just exchange numbers?" the driver questioned obviously.

Kurt smiled. Now he felt stupid. "Good question. How much is this going to be?" he asked as he reached into a Louis Vuitton wallet.

"Oh don't worry about it. _Blaine _paid for the both of you."

….

The reunion with the family was great. Burt was being his usual overprotective self, asking all the questions like 'boyfriend?' and 'boyfriend?' and other questions like that. Carole was amazing as usual and cooked a wonderful meal for his homecoming. Finn was doing really well with football and grades, and everyone was glad to hear that Kurt was on track to graduate with a paid internship. Both boys were making their parents proud.

Kurt couldn't help but think about Blaine at times though. It was really ridiculous.

Finn came to sit next to his step-brother on the couch.

"So bro, are we bowling or clubbing tonight?"

Kurt laughed out loud. "Oh please. I'm not shoving my fingers into bacteria holes."

"Well I can tell you're thinking about something pretty heavy. Or someone." Finn wiggled his eyebrows up and down and Kurt stared at him blankly. "It's a good way to get your mind off things."

"I'll do whatever you guys want to do."

"Okay. Santana already has a spot to party at tonight so I guess we can do that." Finn shrugged, sipping on some warm milk Kurt prepared for him.

"Sounds like a plan."

….

Blaine, Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick entered a club they dragged Blaine to because he 'looked like a lost puppy.'

Blaine couldn't help it though. Kurt was on his mind ever since he first got out of that cab. He wished he could've gotten his number or something… but he didn't think Kurt would really give it to him. He did behave like an ass.

"Alcohol, bro?" Nick asked when he noticed Blaine ignoring the vibrant, loud, alive surroundings of the party around them. He must've had it bad to ignore a party this amazing.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Well come help me get everyone else's drinks." The former Warbler responded, dragging his friend over to the crowded bar.

It wasn't even a minute before Blaine saw _him_ sitting there at the bar, a straw to his lip as he sipped on something from a martini glass. Kurt was here.

Jesus really loved Blaine, he was sure of it.

"I'll be back, Nick."

Nick turned to watch his friend running off. "Blaine, what the hell man?"

Blaine slowly approached the perfectly styled man at the bar, trying to stop himself from behaving like a fool because he was extremely happy right now. Kurt hadn't noticed him approaching, but all of his girlfriends didn't miss him at all.

"I didn't take you for an appletini man."

Kurt turned around at the familiar voice with a ridiculously wide grin on his face.

"Blaine! What the… are you stalking me?"

"Yes. Dance with me?"

"Hello! Who are you?"

Kurt facepalmed. Rachel, Santana, Tina, and Mercedes all surrounded them quickly. Blaine looked a little caught off guard but realized they must be here with Kurt.

"Hi ladies. My name is Blaine."

"How do you know our boy?" Santana and Mercedes said at the same time. Blaine smiled and glanced back to the boy he fancied.

"We met today, actually. On a flight from NY."

"Okay going to dance bye now!" Kurt shouted as he grabbed Blaine by the hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor. The curly haired boy smiled because he had yet _another _chance to make this right and there was no way he was messing it up now.

Kurt had him in a trance as soon as he started to dance against him. Blaine pulled him a little closer and did a few moves of his own that made Kurt smile. He didn't think this guy would have such smooth moves.

A song later and Kurt was turned around with his back against Blaine's chest. His hips were moving into Blaine seductively and it took the hazel eyed man all he had not get a class A boner. He started to think about this six foot five, three hundred pound plus guy he saw at baggage claim earlier. It helped a little.

"So how long are you staying in Ohio?" Kurt shouted over the music.

"Another week. You?"

"A little over a week." Kurt replied.

Blaine threw all reserve away at this point and began grinding into him because Kurt's ass caressing his groin outweighed the three hundred pound gorilla man any day. Blaine placed a hand on the taller boy's hip as he continued to talk.

"We should probably hang out here a few times before we head back to New York because that's a bit of a wait."

"True." Kurt nodded.

They danced a few more songs before heading over to the bar again. Blaine's friends were smiling at him as they mingled with Kurt's, their hands holding two thumbs up. He rolled his eyes at every last one of them, especially Nick who was making kissy faces.

"So you're not going to stand me up after this right?" Blaine whispered into the ears of the beautiful boy next to him. He felt Kurt giggle a little.

"You make it hard for people to stand up at all with their legs all mangled."

Blaine laughed out loud. "I'm really sorry about that."

He watched as Kurt bit his lip before taking a sip of his diet coke. He turned to Blaine with a smirk.

"I won't stand you up. Now let's go dance some more."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you liked it! _Up next... Mercedes works at a video store where she's often trolled by three silly private school boys, one of them happening to be Blaine. Kurt gets a job there and then things get interesting.__

_Review with prompts and I'll consider them for future chapters. _


	2. 8 Days

_A/N: Happy Klaine-Anniversary-Day! Woot! A year of blissful magic!_

_I hope everyone is making the most of it. I plan to watch every Klaine kiss repeatedly when I get home until I sob with joy. Do not call me weird._

_So here's the next installment. Blaine's singing is written in italics. Thanks for the reviews and alerts and please continue to do so. Less than 3!_

_-Janelle_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <span>8 Days<span>**

_Monday, February 19th_

"Thank you for visiting Lima Flicks! Enjoy and I'll see you in 8 days."

Mercedes gave a warm smile to her customer as the gentleman accepted the shopping bag and went on his way. It was about 5PM now, a couple hours into her shift at 'Lima Flicks', a little movies and music rental spot near the outside of town.

She took the job as a part-time gig to earn some extra money. The benefits weren't too bad either. Free rentals were good to have on those nights she had a sleepover with Kurt and Rachel.

And while at first she thought it'd just be a plain, boring way to earn some extra cash after school, it turned into a place that she enjoyed being. Her boss was pretty cool, her co-workers weren't weird or anything and her customers were really sweet. She met a lot of people working at Lima Flicks.

Including the three fools walking through the door right now.

A little _ding-dong _noise sounded, alluding that someone was entering the store. When Mercedes looked up she saw her three favorite people. (That was sarcasm).

There was Jeff… the rambunctious, overly active, always too-excited blond boy that always came into the store with his red and navy blue tie undone, hanging casually around his neck.

There was Nick… a little more sensible but equally crazy. He'd be the one to organize all the ridiculous happenings they'd get themselves into, but he was smart enough to make it look like someone else had done it.

Last there was Blaine… he was a little hard to define. Sometimes mellow, sometimes ready to rock out. He'd come in with a charming smile and 'I'm so innocent and dapper' persona, then he'd be at Jeff's side a minute later reeking havoc. Bipolar seemed accurate.

"Mercedeesssss!" Jeff shouted as he ran straight to the horror section. She automatically rolled her eyes. It was like second nature when dealing with these three.

"Out." she answered with a deadpan. She always said this but they never left.

Nick quickly approached with his arm full of returns from the previous week. He laid them all over the counter and adjusted his tie before speaking. "We brought movies back!"

"All of them this time?" Mercedes asked. There had been a few occasions where she got the 'my dog ate _Toy Story 2_' and she'd explain that she knew dogs weren't allowed at private schools until they all made ashamed faces and admitted to losing it. However, this time was different, thankfully.

"Yes, _Mercedes_, we have _all_ of them."

Blaine did his usual thing, sang something top 40 as he browsed through movies in this order: comedy, thriller, anime, horror with Jeff where he'd slap him upside the head before running to romantic comedy and finishing over by the drama's with a …

"This stuff is so cheesy."

And then he'd resume his singing once more.

"So did that boyfriend of yours bring back my film?"

"It's due in two days." Mercedes responded as she checked all of the movies they were returning for damages that only a Dalton Academy boy could inflict.

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection, we can't deny_

Nick huffed dramatically and Jeff ran over, throwing his arm around the brunette's shoulder. "Ugh! We've been waiting forever! How many times can he renew it?"

"A week and a half is hardly forever, boy. And please stopping touching that."

Jeff pulled his hand away from the fire alarm and frowned. "You don't let us do anything."

_You see I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you being with me _

"What's taking him so long?" Nick questioned as he looked through the new arrivals. "It's like a two hour film."

"Sam's the type of guy to watch a movie until he can accurately do impressions of every one of the characters—Blaine get off the display table."

"Sorry."

"But don't worry." Mercedes continued, "He only has two days left. Then I won't let anyone else rent it until you come back."

"Fine." Nick groaned. "Guess we'll get a bunch of movies to hold us over. C'mon Blaine."

The boys ran around the store picking up random Blu-Rays and dropping them on the counter as Mercedes looked on disinterestedly. She and her coworkers were used to these three, and while they'd probably alarm new people, they were the type of guys you fell in love with right away. And then you hated them. It was a very simple process.

Jeff brought over a few CD's as the boys announced they were all done for today. Mercedes began to ring up their rentals, blowing bubbles with her gum and smiling at the song Blaine was singing now.

_I whip my hair back and forth, whip it real good_

"Really dude?" Nick looked at his fellow blazer wearing buddy like he had lost all his marbles.

"So," Jeff began, "you're hiring, huh? Three applications please."

They all smiled with the most evil, 'we're going to ruin your lives' faces she'd ever seen.

"Oh hell to the no. I need to take that sign down anyway because my best friend got the job. Now I have someone to help tame you three." she smiled proudly but the boys snorted.

"Oh please, Mercedes. We can't be tamed. You know this by now."

"Well you _obviously _haven't met my best friend." the girl told them.

All three Warblers looked at each other with interest and maybe even a little intimidation.

"Is she hot?" Jeff asked.

"_He's _smoking hot."

"Awww yeaaahh," Blaine said wiggling his eyebrows. Mercedes laughed but his friends frowned, showing their disinterest.

"A guy? No fun. We won't be able to do anything."

Mercedes only shrugged but her wide smile had yet to dissipate. "You'll get over it. Here are your rentals. I'll see you boys in 8 days."

….

_Tuesday, February 27th_

Kurt briskly made his way into Lima Flicks hoping that he wasn't late for his shift. This was only his 4th day of work and there was no way that'd look good as a recently hired employee.

Mercedes was already on register shaking her head at the sprinting boy. "Cutting it close there, boo."

"Brittany held me up."

"Do I want to know?"

"No, Cedes. No you don't."

Kurt rushed into the back to put on the blue vest the employees wore (that he labeled with words such as 'unfashionable' and 'typical') and coif his already perfectly fashioned hair some more. Mercedes remained at the register with a rather unprofessional yawn because of how boring it was at the moment. One elderly customer was raking the aisles looking for only god knows what, and Mercedes was tapping her fingers tiredly along the counter.

Their boss Mr. Brad exited the office and called out to her on his way out the door. "Be back in twenty, Mercedes. You and Kurt can hold down the fort right?"

"Definitely, Mr. Brad."

He exited and the old lady crept her way over asking for a VHS of _Mission: Impossible_. She informed the lady that they had a DVD or Blu-Ray discs and showed the woman, but she shook her head because it wouldn't fit in her VCR. The elderly lady requested the 1980's-90's classic television show _Mission: Impossible _seasons 1 & 2. Mercedes wanted to laugh because she thought the customer meant the actual films and not a TV series made before she was born, but she didn't want to lose her job.

"We don't have any VHS or any TV show series that… classic… but you can try ordering online."

"Thank you, dear." the lady turned her walker around and pushed her way towards the exit where 'three the hard way' were walking in.

"Mercedesssssss!"

"Out."

Nick ran straight up to the counter while the other two did their thing, Jeff going over to the horror section while popping Skittles into his mouth, tie hanging around his neck, and Blaine singing in the corner while looking through comedies.

"Do you have what I'm looking for little lady?"

Mercedes smirked, pulling out a copy of some stupid Marvel movie she had no interest in.

"YES!" Nick practically hopped the counter to snatch it from her hands, and then proceeded to do 70's dance moves through all the aisles. Jeff turned around at the commotion and thanked the heavens.

"Finally! Here, take these back. We want that." Jeff threw all of the movies and CD's on the counter and Mercedes tiredly scanned them in as returned.

"I saw your boss leaving…" the blond continued. "That means you can get us into that room."

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

"I love you three but I'm not losing my job for a bunch of perverts." Mercedes answered in a way that made the two think she was prepared to say this.

"We just want to look around. We'll be seventeen soon enough." Nick pouted.

The girl was adamant. "Sorry. Not happening."

When Kurt walked out the locker room the first thing he heard was singing… _beautiful singing _from a very beautiful voice. He walked over to his register a few feet from Mercedes' and looked around for the person singing. He could only see the top of a dark head of hair.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch _

_Now baby I believe_

Both Nick and Jeff smirked at each other once they laid eyes on him.

"I bet he's the cool employee." Nick said as he blatantly glared at Mercedes. She stuck her tongue out. Jeff jumped over to where Kurt was stationed and didn't a pretty good job of startling the boy.

"New guy! How are you?"

Kurt smiled as he observed the two boys in front of him. "Blue blazer, red piping, preppy style, ridiculously hyperactive for no good reason…" the blue eyed teen turned to his best friend, "So these are the ones you've warned me about."

Blaine heard the words as they parted from Kurt's lips and stopped his singing; peeking out from behind the row of movies he was at to see who exactly was speaking.

_Wow, _he thought to himself. _Damn._

He liked what he saw to say the least. The guy had the most gorgeous sparkling blue eyes he had ever seen. He was almost angelic with his perfectly pale complexion of smooth skin, and the way he smiled as he seemingly joked around with Nick and Jeff. It was like they all already knew each other.

"Yepp. In the flesh, I'm afraid." Mercedes began to put the items they returned into the sort box where another employee would put them back on the shelves.

Kurt rubbed his chin as he looked at both smiling Dalton boys who looked incredibly proud that they already had a reputation with Mercedes' friends. "One is missing though…" he added.

Both boys turned and pointed to Blaine who was still staring at all of them, ridiculously in awe of the boy before him.

"There's the third musketeer," Jeff said nonchalantly, "but he's harmless. Soooo, about that NC17 room, eh new guy?"

"It's Kurt." he gestured to the name tag he had revamped to make it look acceptable to put on his body, adding glitter and pizzazz. Kurt Hummel only wore the finest of merchandise, of course. Then he looked back up to catch eyes with the third Dalton boy and smiled a little as a hello. Blaine did the same back.

"Well Kurt, your best friend always blocks our fun." Nick said as he leant on the counter. The girl was sure to ignore him, this time.

"You can add me to the list. I just got this job and I can't lose it because of horny people I don't know."

"I'm Nick, this is Jeff. You know us now. Your boss is gone so just a little peek—"

"Not happening." Kurt swiped his card into the system and clocked in to start his shift.

"Thank you Kurt," Mercedes chimed in. "See boys, there's just two me's now."

They both pouted as Blaine grabbed a random movie off the shelf without looking to see what it was. He nudged Nick and Jeff out of the way and went to stand directly in front of Kurt's register, smiling and putting the movie on the counter.

"Hi Kurt."

Kurt returned an equally polite smile as he responded. "Hello third musketeer."

"Blaine," he answered bashfully, getting a good not-as-subtle-as-intended look of Mercedes best friend. Why was she hiding him all this time?

Nick and Jeff scoffed as they rolled their eyes away and went to Mercedes, and she rang up the movie Sam had returned. She smirked peeking at Kurt and Blaine while they shared small talk.

Too obvious.

"Were you the one singing earlier?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine nodded as he watched Kurt give the movie he chose a peculiar look before putting it in the bag anyway. "Yeah, that was me."

"You have a nice voice. I love that song."

Blaine gave a goofy grin as his cheeks tinted pink. "Why, thank—"

"Blaine gets all the boys with that creamy voice of his. Right, guy?" Jeff said as he repeatedly tapped Blaine on the shoulder. "Right?"

Blaine snapped his head around to give the boy a death glare and Jeff got the point, ceasing his tapping.

_Boys. Hmmm… _Kurt thought to himself. He shook his head of the really exciting thought and tried his best to be a professional. He was at his place of work after all. "So you're a Hannah Montana fan I see."

Blaine's face screwed up in confusion and it caught Kurt off guard. "What? No I'm not."

Kurt pulled the movie out the bag he just packed for Blaine and gave it a twice over before showing the film to his customer. "This is a Hannah Montana movie."

_Shit, _Blaine thought as he mentally kicked his own ass.

"Smooth." Mercedes whispered to Nick and Jeff as they all giggled amongst each other. Blaine glared at them again before being the usual quick on his dapper young man he always is.

"Oh that…" Blaine chuckled a little, "that's for… my little sister. Yeah. She loves Miley."

Jeff got excited at the news. He left the conversation he was having with Mercedes to butt into Kurt and Blaine's at an alarming speed, the corners of his mouth turning up into the widest smile possible. "You're going to see Ariel? I want to come! You didn't tell – OWW! Blaine!"

As Blaine tried to get his friends to cooperate while he talked to this totally adorable guy, Kurt took the opportunity to get a good look at him. His thick dark hair was gelled back lightly and he could see that it would be even curlier if untamed. He had really beautiful hazel eyes and distinct features, tanned skin and funny shaped eyebrows that somehow added to his sexiness.

_God don't tell me I just referred to this guy as sexy. Here we go. Another pointless crush. _

Blaine turned back to face him with another one of those charming smiles and that was when Kurt decided it was best they got out the store.

"Here you go; I hope your sister likes it." the blue eyed boy said as he handed the bag to his new friend. "See you again in 8 days."

"Thanks, Kurt."

Nick and Jeff thought they were ready to leave since everyone had their things but Blaine didn't even try to move.

"So what's a shift like here after school? I'd totally work here."

Mercedes shook her head walking away to sort the movies herself because those two were really ridiculous. Kurt could hear Jeff asking to get into the forbidden room once more as he began his reply.

"We do a 3:00 to 7:30."

Blaine nodded. "Not so bad."

"Not at all. I like it. You shouldn't work here though."

Blaine's eyebrow rose along with his curiosity. "Oh no? Why not?"

"These guys from Dalton Academy come and they are the absolute worse." Kurt smiled.

Blaine laughed out loud as he leant on the counter, Kurt leaning opposite him as they just sort of stared at each other for a while, neither boy saying anything really.

"How long before you think they're together?" Mercedes asked. Nick shrugged as he watched her work.

"I've never seen Blaine like this. I mean he has this flirty thing going on but he's never really been serious. I bet he's a total punk, though. What about Kurt? Does he usually make the first move?"

"Oh I don't know about that. I'm 100% sure he's in denial. Probably just think Blaine's being really, really friendly and a nice guy. Jeff do _**not**_touch that!"

"I hear you," Nick responded. "This could be really good though."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes made her way to the next aisle.

"Think about it… Blaine gets with Kurt and then they'll be all in love and it'll be four of us and one of you."

Mercedes burst out laughing, dropping her box of movies accidentally in the process. "Look at what you made me do."

Nick bent down to pick them up and Jeff materialized at her other side. "What's so funny?"

"Your friend is. Nicky boy," she accepted the box back from the brunette, "that's not happening. Whether or not they get together, it'll always be us two. Turn 17 and then your perverted little dreams will come true."

….

"So," Blaine broke the silence after he and Kurt just sort of stole glances from one another for a while, mixed with light blushes, "I'll see you in 8 days then."

"See you then." Kurt breathed out before smiling.

"Alright." Blaine responded, not really moving.

"Alright," Kurt bit his lip playfully as he watched his new friend go absolutely nowhere.

"Then I guess I'll be on my way, then." Blaine had yet to move and Kurt came out from behind the counter to push him towards the store's exit. He grabbed Jeff by the sleeve of his blazer and dragged the both of them.

"Nick, you too. Let's go." Kurt declared. Nick pouted before saying his goodbyes and following the three to the door.

"Bye Mercedes. I love you." he turned to Kurt, "Bye cool new guy. I love you more."

Nick followed the two out the door as Kurt stood there with both hands on his hips, making sure they didn't reenter. Blaine smiled through the glass window mouthing the words '8 Days' with a rather flirty smile. He waved at Kurt as Nick dragged him away and to the car they drove in and the blue eyed junior waved back.

"Interesting," Mercedes voice loud enough for her best friend to hear. She grinned as she focused on returning the seemingly thousands of movies people had returned from the previous day.

Kurt slowly approached her hoping that he wasn't too obvious. His father did always tell him he wore his heart on his sleeve. "What do you mean?"

She started humming and Kurt's face formed into a scowl. "Cedes c'mon. Stop that."

She began whistling with a pretty evident smirk on her face.

"I hate you." he walked back over to the counter. His friend only laughed.

….

_Wednesday, March 7th_

"I'm so excited I don't even know what to do. I mean there are so many choices but I know you'll help me narrow them down." Mercedes leant on the counter and took a deep, heavy sigh. "Junior prom. I didn't think I'd actually go to prom at the beginning of the year. It's so crazy."

Mercedes didn't fail to notice how Kurt glanced over to the door every five seconds. She smiled as she continued in a very one sided, distracted (on Kurt's part) conversation.

"So what are you wearing to prom?"

Kurt scoffed, pulling at the hem of his vest. "Who said I was going?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm not going to prom _**alone**_. That's insane. I take enough heat at that school. More than enough actually."

Mercedes watched as the boy glanced over to the door again. "So then get a date."

He deadpanned at her.

"What?"

Instead of answering, he just stared out the store window once more.

"Are you looking for someone by any chance?"

"No."

Mercedes placed a hand on her hip. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The girl could only roll her eyes. "Whatever. So I was thinking I'd do a nice purple knee length and …" she looked up and over to the door, "oh lord her come the three amigos."

Kurt's neck snapped towards the door so fast he hurt himself. "Ouch!"

"Good for you. A nice case of whiplash because you lied. So you _are _looking for someone and that someone is Blaine!"

Kurt rubbed at his neck slowly as he glared evilly at his best friend. "Possibly."

"I knew it!"

"It's almost closing time, though. They're probably not coming." Kurt pressed random buttons on the screen of the computer and pressed clear before repeating the process over and over again. He did that when he was bored. Mercedes shook her head at him.

"Kurt. You're definitely new. They _always_ come."

The _ding-dong _noise sounded as three pairs of feet crossed the entry way.

"Mercedessssss!"

"You see?" she smiled at Kurt before going along with the routine. "Out."

Kurt and Blaine caught eyes right away and a slow smile spread across the Dalton's boys tanned face. Kurt smiled as well and returned the wave that Blaine was sending him.

"Kurtieeeeeee!" Jeff shouted as he read the description of a horror movie. "Woo I can get used to that."

"Please don't." Kurt answered.

Mercedes laughed at her best friend before continuing. "You guy's barely made it."

"House prefect held us up," Nick said as he approached the counter. "Long meeting about… I think it was about not setting anything on fire. I don't really remember."

Kurt stared at Mercedes and he was frightened by the way that nothing they said affected her. What kind of people were these guys?

"Can we renew this? Since your boyfriend renewed it like 15 times."

"He really didn't Mr. Over exaggerator. But sure you can renew it. Even though this movie sucks."

"Watch your mouth little lady."

_Could it be? Yes, it could. _

_Something's coming, something good, _

_If I can wait! _

_Something's coming, I don't know what it is, _

_But it is _

_Gonna be great!_

Kurt smiled. _West Side Story, _he thought, _nice._

"Hurry up boys," Mr. Brad called out, "we're closing up."

"Sir yes sir!" Jeff answered with a salute. The store owner rolled his eyes and went back into his office.

Nick smirked. "I guess we'll just renew this then. Unless Blaine gets something?"

Blaine walked over to Kurt with his return and a new CD. Mercedes crossed her arms, mocking hurt. "Am I no longer good to ring you up, Blainers?"

He blew her a kiss and she swooned; proclaiming him forgiven.

"No fair," Jeff said as he approached. "We would never get off the hook that easily."

"My little sister loved it," Blaine told Kurt. The blue eyed teen rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm happy to hear that. And how many times did _you _watch it?"

"Seven."

Kurt giggled, trying his best to hide the way his cheeks turned red. He had no clue why he was blushing but he just was, and little did he know Blaine found it absolutely adorable. Kurt could hear Mercedes telling Nick and Jeff to stop fighting so close to the display she just set up as he took a CD from Blaine.

"So… The Beatles." Kurt continued as he scanned the item. "In the mood for some classics?"

"Nick, get off of Jeff." Mercedes said in an 'I'm overly used to the shenanigans' tone. Kurt smiled.

"I guess." Blaine answered. "It was just my excuse to extend this visit a little longer. Plus, I can't go wrong with The Beatles."

"Interesting," Kurt replied. One eyebrow was lifted and an intrigued smile danced across his lips. Blaine openly observed for as long as he could before Kurt could look up from what he was doing and catch him staring.

"What's interesting?" the private school boy teased back.

"The 'extend the visit' thing." Kurt answered obviously with a click of his tongue.

Blaine only smiled as Kurt opened the movie case to make sure everything was correct inside. Not only was the right movie there, but something else was too.

A folded note on crème colored letterhead with his name on it was stuck into the fold of the casing and Kurt looked at it suspiciously before looking back at Blaine.

"That's for you." Blaine said with a smile. He took the bag from Kurt's other hand and turned his body, looking away at his best friends; Nick had Jeff in an ankle lock. Mercedes was just popping her gum, looking through a magazine uninterested. Blaine shook his head before returning his focus to Kurt. "See you in 8 days."

"See you then." Kurt smiled out, holding the folded paper in his hand.

"Mercedes, my love, until next time." he grabbed Nick by the ear and dragged him over to the exit. Jeff hobbled to his feet and limped away. "Bye Mercedes! Bye Kurtie!"

"Bye," Mercedes and Kurt called out in unison. The girl turned around to look at the sort boxes. "Ugh. Guess we might as well start getting ready for close up."

"Yeah," Kurt answered quietly as he unfolded the note. He smiled at the scent of the letter because he realized it as the same scent Blaine wears.

_Dear Kurt, _

_Your eyes are gorgeous. Your smile is too._

_I'd love to go on a date with you. _

_Now before you say no, please hear me out. _

_There are goats in third world countries that are starving right now, and one beaver can cut up to 216 trees in a year. Somewhere in the world right now, a college student it is realizing their roommate ate the last Hot Pocket, and billboard advertising is banned in Alaska. _

_What does all of this have to do with us going on a date? Nothing. But that doesn't change the fact that YOU can make a difference in this world, Kurt. I believe in you. And to make a difference all you have to do is say yes. Start small, Kurt. Say yes to me. _

_I'll see you in 8 days. Thursday, March 15th. 7:30. Coffee. _

_Say yes, Kurt. Make a difference._

_-Blaine A._

Kurt's face varied between smiling and laughing throughout the whole letter and Mercedes noticed (of course) as she crept slowly up behind him.

"What'cha reaaadinggggg?"

"Go away!"

…..

_Thursday, March 15th_

"Mercedes. Kurtie."

Both employees looked up with confused faces as Mercedes rang up a young boy and his mother. "Why the long faces? And where's your number three?"

"Claims he has a date. Such a liar." Jeff said as he approached the counter. "Here," he said, giving the CD to Kurt. "He said to return this for him."

"Thank you," Kurt said as he looked at Jeff strangely. It was scary seeing him not bounce around the store like a psychopath. Oh, the irony.

Nick placed a couple Blu-Ray's on the countertop as he settled in next to Jeff. "Don't pay him any attention, Kurt. Jeff's just jealous that Blaine has a date and he doesn't."

"That's not true," Jeff claimed, watching as the mother-son pair left the store. Mercedes smiled as she approached them. "He doesn't even _know _if he has a date or not. Said he _might _have one. Why would I be jealous? My dates are _real." _

"What dates?" Nick scoffed. The blond pushed him away.

"Well does he have a date?" Mercedes asked Kurt. The blue eyed teen smiled as he placed the new movies in a bag for the Dalton boys.

"He might."

Jeff's eyes went wide with realization and Nick started cabbage patching. "Go Kurtie! It's your birthday!"

Kurt buried his face in his hands. "Should've just kept my mouth shut. Yupp. Should've done that."

"Well then. What becomes the world? How can Blaine get a date and not I?" Jeff stared up towards the heavens dramatically.

"Bye guys." Nick said. "We have curfew because _someone _decided to shave the prefect's eyebrows when he was sleep."

"I sleep walk, you know." Jeff answered innocently.

"Bye," Kurt and Mercedes called out in unison, their eyes thinning into a line at the story they were just told.

"So…"

"Don't want to talk to you." Kurt said. Mercedes laughed.

….

At 7:30 on the dot, Kurt and Mercedes exited the store while Mr. Brad and another employee closed up. She smiled as she saw Blaine approaching finally out of uniform, and Kurt was taken aback.

His hair wasn't gelled this time and was perfectly curly. It looked fluffy and perfect and curly and…

_I am being ridiculous, _Kurt said to himself.

He wore a red and blue striped bowtie over a plaid collared shirt, a red pullover v-neck sweater over that. Blue denim Levi jeans paired off with beige loafers completed the outfit and if Kurt wasn't sure of his answer before he was definitely positive now. He really wouldn't mine getting to know this boy.

"Mercedessss," he greeted with a smile.

"Out… oh damn. We are outside."

Both boys laughed as she kissed their cheeks goodbye. To Kurt she whispered, "I want every single last detail" and to Blaine she whispered "Hurt him and I'll make sure you never rent another Disney film in your life."

Blaine's face blanched sheet white.

"Have fun you two." she made her way to her car before driving off. Kurt rolled his eyes at her before looking at Blaine, concerned with how pale he was. "Umm… Blaine? Are you o-okay?"

He cleared his throat. "I-I'm fine… sorry. So…." the Dalton boy smoothed out his sweater nervously before resuming, "did you decide? Are you ready to change the world, Kurt?"

Kurt held out his hand for Blaine to take and the boy did just that, an exuberant smile washing over his previously nervous face.

"How can I let those goats go hungry? Yes Blaine. Of course yes."


	3. Let's Catch a Movie

_A/N:Sorry for my delays with this one. Ideas pop in my head but I'm always working on something else (most of you know me, lol), but the idea for this chapter came to me this morning so I hopped up and started writing. _

_You **better** like it. _

_Lol. Kidding. Love you guys. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Let's Catch a Movie<strong>

"Rachel Berry, this movie better be good. The fate of our friendship is depending on whether or not I like this movie."

Rachel took a seat next to her best friend Kurt in the middle row of the movie theater. He'd been complaining the whole entire way there because she wanted to see a nice little romantic comedy starring Katherine Heigl and he wanted to stay home and watch _Top Model _reruns. But it was a down day over summer vacation. They needed to do _something_.

"Will you stop? It will be great, geesh. Don't underestimate the power of a good chick flick, okay?"

Kurt glared at her out the corner of his eyes before returning to the screen once more. "Even the trailers suck, Rachel. This is a sign. The movie obviously will too."

"You know what," Rachel stood up with a smile, "I'm going to get food. This way you'll have no choice but to keep your mouth shut."

"Hardy, har, har." Kurt smirked, watching as she went down the steps and out of the theater. He leant back in the seat making sure not to wrinkle his crew neck shirt and stared at the screen, still in disbelief Rachel convinced him to come in the first place.

Seriously, the trailers were stupid.

_A pirate spy that kidnaps the President's dog? What the hell is wrong with the movie industry nowadays?_

A couple minutes had passed and people started to file in. Kurt was in the process of putting his phone on vibrate when the seat next to him sank down, prompting the girl's return.

"That was fast," Kurt voiced as he stared at his cell phone screen. He dug into the bucket of popcorn on her lap and put a few pieces in his mouth, swallowing completely before speaking again. "You missed a trailer for a Ryan Reynolds movie. He looked absolutely delicious."

"That's a shame." a deep voice responded. Kurt's hand was halfway to his mouth with popcorn again when he froze completely. "Please tell me he was shirtless."

Kurt turned to his left to find that the person next to him wasn't who he thought it would be. It was a guy, not Rachel. He had alluring eyes and a funny little smirk on his lips, dark hair, tanned skin, and a bucket of popcorn in his lap that Kurt had just been eating from.

"You aren't Rachel."

The boy raised an eyebrow at Kurt's revelation. "Rachel? No, no I'm not."

"Why are you there? And why am I eating your popcorn?"

Kurt watched as the dark haired guy sort of shrugged as if he was wondering the same, about the popcorn at least. "Umm… the seat was free and I guess you were hungry?"

Kurt stared at him blankly trying to understand what was happening at the present moment.

Nothing was really coming together, though.

And then the boy smiled. The corner of his lips turned up into a soft, casual, gorgeous smile. Kurt felt his stomach flip at the sight of it. "Wow."

"Huh?" the boy asked, shooting him a curious look.

Kurt shook his head fervently trying to snap out of it. That did not just come out of his mouth. He did not just blurt out 'wow' because of this guys amazing smile and… _shit, now I'm sitting here shaking his head like Kermit the Frog in midst a seizure… this isn't embarrassing at all. _

Kurt regrouped. "Oh, n-nothing. My friend is sitting there though. She went for snacks so I thought you might've been her. I'm really sorry about that." he motioned towards the bucket of popcorn with a sympathetic look.

"It's fine," he smiled, "don't worry about it. Do you mind if I sit on the other side of you then?"

Kurt looked to the empty seat beside him before glancing around the rest of the theater which was mainly empty; spare a few groups here or there. This guy could totally find another seat. But he already ate the boy's popcorn. It would be rude to deny him a seat.

"No, I don't mind, if you want. No one's sitting there."

The other teenager smiled once more. "Cool."

Kurt moved aside as the dark haired guy hugged the seats in front of him trying to squeeze by. He sat in the seat to his right and looked at the screen, smiling at a promo for some animated flick. Kurt sat there awkwardly, trying to forget that he just randomly started eating random stranger's food, but he was continually reminded every time the guy crunched on his popcorn.

Oh well. This movie was only 90 minutes. Then he was free to forget this embarrassment forever.

"So do you have a name?"

Kurt smirked, turning to his right to get a good, judgmental look at him. "No I don't actually."

The boy smirked, turning his attention from Kurt's sarcastic deadpan back to the theater screen. "Okay. I guess that's what I get."

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. He couldn't believe he was about to give his name out to this person but he seemed harmless. And he still felt like he owed him a debt because of that whole popcorn thing. Seriously, his brain wouldn't let him forget this.

"I'm Kurt."

"Blaine." he answered with a smile.

_Again, that freaking smile. _

Kurt nodded in response, turning to the screen once more.

"So is Rachel somebody you're seeing?"

Blaine was caught off guard by the squeal of laughter that left Kurt's lips. He turned to him with a smile before shoveling some popcorn into his mouth.

"No. God, no."

"Is she that bad?" he asked with a smile after swallowing the ton of popcorn in his mouth.

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't deny he was a little afraid to admit this, not knowing who Blaine was and all. He could be some homophobic jerk or one of those boy's who felt all gay guys wanted them. He confessed anyway. Kurt took pride in who he was.

"Not at all. I just… don't like girls. In that way."

He waited for some sort of weird backlash but nothing was said. Blaine only nodded at first, before swallowing and taking a sip of whatever it was he was drinking. "I see."

"You can switch seats if you'd like, you know."

"I'm fine where I am, thank you. Unless you want me to change seats?"

"No! I mean… no… it's fine, really."

Blaine smiled. "Okay. Popcorn?" he offered, holding the bucket out for Kurt to take.

Kurt smirked as he played at the hem of his cyan colored shirt. "I think I've taken enough, thank you."

He smiled when Blaine's adorable laughter entered the atmosphere. It sounded so… happy… as a laugh should, but it really made Kurt feel good. Hard to explain, he guessed.

"Your friend better hurry up," Blaine began, "the movie is starting."

"You didn't come with anyone?" Kurt questioned curiously, trying to read the boy's face in the dim room.

"Nope. Solo."

Blaine glanced over to Kurt when he realized the boy hadn't responded. Kurt was giving him a indescribable look as Blaine realized his eyes matched really well with the shirt he had on, both a beautiful shade of blue. He hoped he could get a glimpse of him out of the darkness of the theater. He sounded beautiful and from what he could make out, Kurt looked beautiful.

"I know it's pathetic." Blaine continued, despite his side thoughts.

"No," Kurt quickly reassured him. "There's nothing wrong with treating yourself to a day out, you know?"

"My boyfriend dumped me a couple weeks ago so I've been kind of hanging out alone. I find that I'm a better date than he was anyway. I totally get myself, you know? I don't forget my coffee order or birthday. I didn't have to argue with myself on what movie to see today. It just hasn't been as bad as I initially thought it would be."

"Do you have any friends?"

Blaine burst out laughing at the question and Kurt laughed himself. "I don't mean to be rude but you seem nice. I'm sure there's someone that could tag along— keep you company."

"Eh… they only pity me still. I guess it was a bad break up so I can't blame them really, but I just wished they'd understand I'm fine."

Kurt nodded.

"I guess that's why I liked talking to you because you were impartial. And you are almost as good of company as I am, I'm finding."

"Liked?" Kurt questioned with a smirk. "You don't want to talk to me anymore?"

Blaine shook his head. "I didn't mean that… I thought I may've made things awkward bringing in my ex-boyfriend stories and all."

"I was kidding." Kurt told him, and Blaine smiled warmly as he continued. "Besides, it was awkward when my hand dug in your popcorn, Blaine. There's probably no topping that."

Blaine laughed as Rachel made her way through the aisle, sliding in next to Kurt with an arm full of things.

"I got a large diet coke!"

Kurt grabbed it to make sure this wasn't a dream. "May the lord bless you forever and may mercy shine on your offspring."

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and tore open a bag of gummy bears.

"So I'm guessing you like diet coke and that she's Rachel."

Kurt smiled as he sipped in gulps through the straw and nodded his head.

"Love, actually, and yes that is Rachel."

The girl peeked over to see who her friend's new friend was and smiled at what she saw.

_Cutie_.

"Why, hello!"

"Hey, Rachel. My name is Blaine," he smiled and she glanced between him and Kurt who was in the middle of a love affair with his drink. "I just met Kurt and he's very nice. Stole my food and made me sit here."

She smirked as her friend turned to look at Blaine with wide eyes. "That is not true!"

Blaine smiled. "Isn't it?"

"Not all of it." he turned to face Rachel now, "I didn't make him sit here. I only accidentally ate his food."

Rachel began laughing before turning to sit correctly in her seat. "Interesting, boys. Interesting."

"Don't listen to—"

"Shhhh," Rachel cut him off, "movies on."

Kurt rolled his eyes away as the dim lights turned out completely. He watched the first few minutes of the movie with a scowl, still not entirely sure how Rachel managed to get him out of the bed, but then part of him was a little happy she did. He made a new sort of friend, if Blaine could be called that.

Blaine adjusted himself in the seat so that his leg was touching Kurt's. The blue eyed boy didn't think much of it at first, but then he began to internally freak out as Blaine inched closer and closer every ten minutes or so, their hands brushing on the arm rest. Blaine seemed pretty nonchalant about it but Kurt was really having small talks in his head about why he shouldn't be freaking out over absolutely nothing.

Eventually, he convinced himself to calm down and tune into the movie.

The stupid, stupid movie.

"_They will never find us. Our love will keep us sheltered." _

"Oh my god Rachel, what the hell did you bring me to see?"

"It's beautiful." Blaine said, his voice a little broken. Kurt turned to look at him with a smirk before Rachel agreed.

"Thank you, Blaine."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I thought I was the sap."

"Shhhh!" Blaine and Rachel say in unison.

Kurt scoffed loudly in annoyance with the both of them and rolled his eyes. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him and intended to ignore him, but after the first few seconds it got more and more noticeable.

Blaine smiled widely once Kurt finally looked to see him, "Are you sure you don't want some more popcorn?" he held it out in front of Kurt, laughing again at the face the blue eyed boy gave him.

"You both suck."

….

"Oh my goodness, you people," Kurt said as they exited the theater, entering the busy lobby, "I can't with you people. I cannot."

"That was beautiful," Blaine said with a dreamy smile. "Rachel," he turned to face her, "your friend does not appreciate the art of a perfect rom-com."

"Who are you telling?" Rachel responded with a smile. "Love is so beautiful. I knew they'd find each other in the end."

"I can't." Kurt repeated, shaking his head.

The three walked towards the entrance slowly. Slowly enough for Blaine (who was trying to think of a casual way to make a move without coming off completely creepy) to ask to see Kurt again. But time was ticking away and he was increasingly nervous as he reached the exit of the theater. Standing outside, the three looked between one another before going their separate ways.

"So, erm…" Blaine began, clearing his throat and rubbing nervously at the nape of his neck. This is what he had become since finally getting a good look at Kurt like he wanted to. His usually suave demeanor had faltered and now, staring at those eyes and that milky skin, adorable angled nose and rosy lips, Blaine found that he forgot how to hold a conversation. But he couldn't mess this up. He felt it would be a huge, stupid mistake if he did. "Erm… it was nice hanging out with you two. You're both really amazing." he smiled bashfully.

Kurt watched with dreamy eyes. Blaine's hair was so curly and his eyes were so hazel and—

"We should do it again!" Rachel squealed, snapping her best friend out of his rambling thoughts. Kurt looked at her to see if she was serious, and Blaine looked at him for signs of hesitance. Rachel turned to Kurt. "We should exchange numbers with Blaine! He's a pretty good movie buddy."

Kurt smiled between the two of them coyly. "Uh.."

"I love that idea!" Blaine exclaimed before they could change their minds. He pulled out his phone and switched with Rachel. Rachel looked at her best friend expectantly, urging him to take his out as well.

As Blaine entered his number into Rachel's phone and Rachel into Blaine's, Kurt removed his from its holder and nervously looked down at it, wondering what to expect from this. Would they even talk? Could he even contact him if he needed someone to talk to? What kind of friends were they?

After Rachel got her phone back, she handed Blaine's to Kurt and Kurt nervously gave his phone to the curly haired teen in the pink Abercrombie graphic t-shirt with a shy smile. Blaine accepted it making sure to brush his hand against Kurt's; watching as Kurt visibly showed that he felt a spark too. His heart sped up at the thought of it.

They entered their numbers respectively, switching phones once more as Rachel smiled widely between the both of them.

"I hope you two put your real numbers in." Blaine said while giving them both suspicious looks. Rachel playfully rolled her eyes as someone slipped behind her to enter the theater.

"Text me right now."

Blaine smirked, opening his messaging app.

**(6:03PM) **Blaine to Rachel**: Booger. **

Rachel laughed as she read the message and showed him. "See, it's my real number. But honestly?"

"Hey, I made you smile." he turned to Kurt. "Now, what about you?"

Kurt shrugged. "Might be my real number," he teased casually. "Won't know unless you try."

Blaine nodded with a smile, going to Kurt's number.

**(6:04PM) **Blaine to Kurt**: I tuoi occhi sono incredibilmente belli. **

Kurt looked down at the message oddly after realizing it was in a different language.

"I take it that meant you got it?" Blaine smiled.

"What does it say?" Kurt questioned, chancing a look up at the slightly shorter boy.

Blaine smiled, waving goodbye. "Google translate when you get home I guess?"

"Bye!" Rachel waved. He laughed at her chipper personality and said goodbye too, smiling at Kurt and walking away.

The two began heading off in the opposite direction, Rachel professing how much she thought of their new friend.

"That was so cool! He's a total sweetheart."

"What did he text you?" Kurt asked hoping she'd say. Rachel pulled out her cell phone once more to show him.

"He's very mature, you see."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "If you say so."

"What did he text you?"

"Something in Italian I believe."

Rachel smiled knowingly. "Hmm."

"What?" Kurt asked, totally turned off by the suggestive tone of her hum.

"Nothing."

**(6:15PM) **Blaine to Rachel**: Thank you. I wanted to ask him but I was too scared. :-x **

Rachel smiled as she began typing out a reply.

"Who's that from?" Kurt asked nosily, trying to peek over her shoulder as they walked.

"None of your business."

**(6:17PM) **Rachel to Blaine**: You're very welcome. Punk. :-p **

….

Once Kurt was comfortable in his bed, he opened his laptop and opened Google translate, quickly entering the text message. His stomach fluttered at what it said and he couldn't quit the stupid smile on his face from growing wider.

_Your eyes are incredibly beautiful._

Kurt exhaled.

This seemed like something out of a rom-com, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. But Blaine was amazing and he couldn't deny he'd been thinking about him since he got home from Rachel's place. Why not thank him for such kind words?

After another deep breath, Kurt was responding in a different language of his own.

**(9:38PM) **Kurt to Blaine**: Merci. Vous avez un beau sourire.**

_Thank you. You have a beautiful smile. _

It wasn't very long before an alert buzzed his phone indicating a text message.

**(9:41PM) **Blaine to Kurt**: You're making me blush in front of my parents. No fair. **

Kurt laughed lightly before placing his phone next to him on the bed and lying down. Maybe going to see that stupid movie wasn't such a horrible idea.

….

_**Four Days Later…**_

**(8:13AM) **Blaine to Kurt**: Kurt. **

**(8:17AM) **To Kurt: **Kurt. **

**(8:20AM) **Kurt to Blaine: **Hi, Blaine. Even though it's 8 something in the morning. **

**(8:21AM) **To Kurt**: That it is. **

**(8:22AM) **To Kurt**: I guess I really wanted to talk to you. **

**(8:25AM) **To Blaine**: Well I'm up. :) **

**(8:31AM) **To Blaine**: Is everything okay? **

**(8:33AM) **To Kurt**: Yeah. **

**(8:38AM) **To Blaine**: Okay… **

**(8:45AM) **To Kurt: **We should do something on Saturday. **

**(8:45AM) **To Kurt: **If you don't have plans, I mean. **

**(8:46AM) **To Kurt**: Just us. Not that I don't like Rachel. She's very nice. **

**(8:47AM) **To Kurt**: I just wanted to see a movie with you. Just us this time. **

**(8:49AM) **To Kurt**: Omg **

**(8:49AM) **To Kurt**: Sorry. **

**(8:50AM) **To Kurt**: Nevermind. **

**(8:51AM) **To Blaine**: No! No. I'm sorry. I was… no one asks me out. **

**(8:52AM) **To Blaine**: I mean guys don't.**

**(8:52AM) **To Kurt**: Really? **

**(8:53AM) **To Blaine**: Really. **

**(8:55AM) **To Kurt**: Oh. So… I hope you'd like to? **

**(8:56AM) **To Kurt**: You don't have to if you don't want. Rachel can come and I'll bring a friend so it won't be weird or anything? **

**(8:57AM) **To Blaine**: I'd like to go. Just us. **

**(9:00AM) **To Kurt**: Really? **

**(9:01AM) **To Blaine**: Yes, Blaine. Really. **

**(9:04AM) **To Kurt**: Awesome. So should we just meet up there? 7. **

**(9:07AM) **To Blaine**: Sounds like a plan. **

….

**(9:15AM) **Kurt to Rachel**: OMG RACHEL **

**(9:15AM**) To Rachel**: I THINK IT'S A DATE**

**(9:15AM) **To Rachel**: HE DIDN'T SAY 'DATE' BUT I THINK HE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE.**

**(9:17AM) **To Rachel**: RACHEL WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!**

**(9:21AM) **Rachel to Kurt**: Why, good morning, sunshine. **

**(9:22AM) **To Rachel**: Blaine asked me out. Just the two of us! To the movies. **

**(9:24AM) **To Kurt**: Rude.**

**(9:24AM) **To Rachel**: Rachel.**

**(9:27AM) **To Kurt**: Sorry. I can't believe I've been kicked out the group!**

**(9:28AM) **To Rachel**: Focus! I'm freaking out. **

**(9:28AM) **To Kurt**: I bet I'll be the maid of honor at the wedding. **

**(9:31AM) **To Rachel**: Omg.**

….

Kurt looked down at his cell phone. The time read 7:03PM. It was official. He was being stood up.

Before he was able to run for the hills in embarrassment, a familiar voice was whispering in his ear and relaxing him from all the insecurities flooding his mind.

"Sembri stasera stupefacente."

Kurt turned around with a wide grin, smiling at the curly haired boy he had been thinking about all week.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you look absolutely amazing and I can't believe you were silly enough to show."

Kurt laughed, reciprocating the tight hug Blaine was enveloping him in.

_God he smells wonderful._

"I doubt you said all of _that_ in that short phrase," he said with a smile as Blaine reluctantly pulled away. The hazel eyed teen shrugged with a grin.

"I got us tickets for 'The Haunting'. You can hold me if you get scared."

Kurt scoffed. "That's so corny Blaine. If you want to cuddle all you have to do is ask."

Blaine laughed, grabbing his _date _by the hand. "May I treat you to some popcorn and a diet coke?"


	4. Ding

_A/N: I'm back with a prompt from _Wickelious_ a.k.a my lover Reem. She asked for speed dating Klaine and my mind came up with this after several failed attempts. Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Ding!<strong>

Kurt decided right in this very moment, right as he sat in a seat across from a man talking about his foot fetish, that he hated his roommate. He hated him more than he hated pleather boots and the smell of burnt popcorn, or when someone told him to 'calm down'. More than he hated people who thought it was a good idea to wear polka dots with stripes. And to be perfectly honest, he'd never forgive him for this.

So he and Sam lived together in a cozy apartment on the lower east side. Sam went to NYU to study film and he went to NYADA for the arts, and they were habituating together happily. Until now.

Sam recommending this 'gay speed dating mixer thing' as he so eloquently put it, to Kurt one evening when they both got in from classes may've seemed like a good idea at the time. He said that it was a good idea for them to both get out and meet people, since they usually were trapped inside studying. So Sam took initiative and went to a speed dating gathering a couple nights prior at the same place. According to him, there were tons of hot chicks and he had a great time; gotten a few numbers. The proceeds went to charity and it was all in the name of fun.

Unfortunately, Kurt didn't have the same luck.

In fact, his experience was the exact opposite. There weren't any of the moments Sam had described with flirty teasing, or intellectual conversation. To be perfectly honest, Kurt was scared out of his freaking mind and the event was only fifteen minutes in, meaning he'd spent time talking to five different guys. On the cards they'd given him to take notes on the people he'd spoken with, Kurt had written the following.

_Mark: Unibrow, Hitler mustache = No._

_Ted: Refers to himself in third person = No_

_James: Mentioned his mother seven times in three minutes. Momma's boy = Huge no. _

_Greg: Strong garlic scent radiating from his lips = Hell to the no. _

And now, as this guy who he was with, who introduced himself as 'The Doctor' scooted back in his chair to peek under the table and see Kurt's feet, Kurt took the opportunity to scribble down few notes on him.

_The Doctor: Extremely weird foot fetish and potential Riker's Island inmate. = Hell to the NO. _

The host sounded the bell after three minutes and Kurt wasted no time jumping to his feet and moving to the next seat. He wasn't sure why he was in a rush though. The new guy he was met with was missing at least three teeth and this was definitely not his night.

How was this possible? Kurt was in New York City for goodness sake. There had to be some attractive gay males that weren't psychopaths in the vicinity. He deserved that much. And maybe toothless Harry was a sweetheart, but there was no way Kurt believed that was the best this shindig had to offer.

That's why after another four failed attempts of mingling with a guy who had a slideshow of sloths on his cell phone (a slideshow he eagerly shared with Kurt), a guy who seemed decent until he answered the phone and promised his _wife _that he'd be in soon, a guy who awkwardly mumbled at the table for three minutes, and another who didn't seem to want to let Kurt get a word in _at all, _Kurt thought he could finally breathe when the bell rang and he sat in a seat across from a normal, rather beautiful young man.

"Hello," he practically sang; his smile dazzling and eyes a gorgeous honey color. "My name is Blaine. What's yours?"

Kurt let a charming smile of his own spread across his lips as he replied. "I'm Kurt. It's a pleasure."

Blaine gave a coy smile in response, immediately falling in love with the pitch of Kurt's voice. It was smooth and angelic, just like the boy's creamy skin. And his eyes were a beautiful cyan color that Blaine found himself adoring.

"The same," he answered, nervously placing his hands on the table between them. "So, erm… how are you enjoying the whole speed dating experience?"

Kurt sighed, looking down at the notes in his hands. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Kurt hadn't realized how that sounded until he noticed the blush on Blaine's face, and it took all the strength he had not to engage in a face palm of epic proportions. Luckily, Blaine cut in to spare him any further embarrassment.

"Sure," he said with a grin, exchanging his notes with Kurt. They both glanced over each other's and laughed, Kurt shaking his head at the quirkiness of what Blaine wrote.

_Too tall_

_Owns too many cats_

_Smells like oatmeal_

_Too tall_

_57 years old_

"You've seemed to have a better night that I have so far," Kurt said with a smile, shaking his head at the 'too tall' notes and wondering if he'd fit that description.

Blaine began full out laughing, "The Doctor? Are these people for real?"

"I'm afraid so," Kurt smiled with a nod, accepting his cards back and returning Blaine's in exchange. They glanced at one another for a moment before blushing and turning away. Kurt had to smile to himself, because maybe getting out of the house like Sam had recommended, and meeting a handful of creepy individuals was worth it, just to talk to this guy. Blaine seemed nice enough, although it'd only been less than a minute, but at least he wasn't trying to sneak peeks at Kurt's feet.

"So," Blaine cut into the silence with a nervous voice, "we only have a couple minutes. Tell me a little about yourself."

Kurt straightened himself up in the chair. Another bonus point for this guy, because he was even going to let Kurt speak. How about that?

"Well, I'm 21 and moved to New York from Ohio a few years back to go to school. I lived in a little ignorant place called Lima, so getting to the big city with open minded, intelligent people had always been a dream of mine."

"Wow. What are the odds? I'm from Ohio too! Westerville, though, less than an half an hour from Columbus."

"Really?" Kurt smiled. "Lima's about two hours from there. So what brought you to NYC?"

"School as well," Blaine replied, visibly more comfortable. "I always knew I wanted to come here either way."

Kurt nodded being able to understand completely. It was the same thing for him. New York was always apart of his destiny. "Where do you go?"

"Julliard. My major is strings, but I play piano and percussions, in addition to violin."

Blaine smiled proudly at the impressed look on Kurt's face. "That's amazing," the blue-eyed man responded. "I actually go to NYADA for theater and have been enjoying every second of it."

Kurt arched an eyebrow when Blaine's face changed from friendly and intrigued to a sarcastic smirk. Blaine picked his pen up and started scribbling something down on his note card, eliciting a confused look from Kurt.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," he smiled, "it's just that NYADA is to Julliard what canned tuna is to caviar. I'm sure you could've done better."

Kurt's face changed completely. He looked angry almost, the scowl on his face one that looked as if it could throw daggers. If looks could kill. Blaine just shrugged, not taking back his comment, no matter how intimidated he felt by the look on the other man's face.

"Canned tuna? NYADA is one of the top three performing arts schools in the country! Number one on the east coast! How could you say something like that?"

Blaine scoffed and Kurt just felt himself getting even more riled up.

"I'm just saying, number one or not, it's no Julliard."

Kurt stared at him for a few more seconds before rolling his eyes away and grabbing his own pen.

_Blaine: Top class asshole = Never_

The bell rang again and Kurt stood up to move to his left, not even chancing a glance back at the curly haired man. Blaine bit his lip as he watched him move and sit next to the guy beside him, a man he heard telling everyone he was in law school. Law school or not, Blaine's douche radar was off the charts.

He'd been looking at Kurt sit down and introduce himself to the potential lawyer for so long, watching how the stress lines he had given him seemed to disappear as Kurt began to smile again and share small talk with him, that he hadn't even noticed he was completely ignoring the guy opposite him.

The blonde cleared his throat a few times, catching Blaine's attention.

"I'm sorry but we're supposed to be on a date," he smiled. Blaine did as well, shaking his head lightly to bring himself back to the real world.

"I-I'm sorry," he laughed. "Erm, Blaine." he extended his hand, "it's a pleasure."

"Ronald," he smiled back, accepting Blaine's hand shake. "I'd figure we'd just blow the last two minutes since it seems you've already found who you were looking for tonight." Ronald motioned with his head to his left, where Blaine glanced to see Kurt and law school guy laughing it up.

"Well, I kind of messed that up." Blaine admitted with a sad smile. "Tell me about yourself."

Kurt ended up enjoying his three minutes with Caleb, the potential lawyer, and even ended up writing 'Possibly' down on his card. They talked about fashion, which Kurt approved of, and how they both had ridiculous brothers who specialized in cleaning out the refrigerators, pantries, and other storage places for food. And when Kurt said he went to NYADA, Caleb complimented him on being talented enough to get into such an elite school.

He seemed like a real winner.

The rest of the evening went in a blur. Kurt ended up dealing with a few more guys that made him concerned about the future of humanity, and no matter where he was, he'd glance up and catch eyes with that asshole Blaine. It was such a shame that he was a jerk because he was gorgeous, but life went on. And when he stepped outside the building and saw Caleb there waiting for him, it made every experience he dealt with that evening a little more tolerable.

They exchanged numbers, promising to go on an actual date where time wasn't a factor, and before Kurt knew it he was happily walking towards his and Sam's cozy apartment.

He told his roommate that Sam was nineteen horrible dates away from being exiled out of their flat in Greenwich Village, but lucky for him, Caleb saved the day. Sam laughed at all the horror stories Kurt told him as they sat on the couch, the _Star Wars_ episode of _Family_ _Guy_ on the television. He told him about the sloth guy and foot fetish guy and seventeen face piercings guy, before saying how disappointed he was when Blaine turned out to be a pompous asshole. But when he said that Caleb showed promise, Sam smiled and said he was happy for him. With the summer beginning, maybe they'd both be able to enjoy themselves; to live a little.

….

Kurt's first date with Caleb a week later went well. They spoke, got to know each other a little better, shared crazy family stories and even better, awkward high school stories. Kurt puking all over Ms. Pillsbury seemed to be a real winner. Dinner was pretty good, and Caleb appeared to be a true gentleman. He was a couple years older than Kurt and had well groomed brown hair that was always perfectly kept, and beautiful brown eyes that shined whenever he spoke about dorky things that Kurt had no interest in. But his passion kept Kurt interested, and they seemed to have so much in common.

Another date to a science museum a few days later had Kurt happy again. They strolled around hand in hand, and at one point Caleb even put his arm around him. Sadly to say though, with each minute that passed, things began to get boring. They started running out of things to talk about, and Kurt could honestly admit he had no interest in law. So when Caleb began to share what he learned in class that semester, Kurt found it hard to participate in conversation, and even understand most of it.

They stopped for a coffee and walked through Central Park afterwards, and Kurt smiled before they parted ways. He told Caleb that he'd call when he got in, and the older man responded that he'd like that. After a few seconds of awkward staring at each other, Kurt realized that Caleb was leaning in for a kiss. He closed his eyes and leant in to meet him half way, because maybe this would change things. Maybe a kiss would give him goose bumps and make him see fireworks and everything he imagined it to be, and they'd be able to get past their awkward stages of not knowing what to say with time. Here it was… they were kissing—Kurt's lips were pressed against Caleb's and… and…

He felt absolutely nothing.

It must've gone both ways because when they pulled away, the man had a blank look on his face.

"Hmm…" Kurt hummed, forcing a smile onto his lips a second later. "Well, I had fun," he half lied.

"Yeah, um, me too," Caleb answered, smiling widely. "So I'll hear from you?"

Kurt nodded softly with a smile. They both took a few steps back, waving before turning off in opposite directions.

Kurt sighed before taking a sip of his nonfat mocha. He walked the path through Central Park on the warm June evening, smiling at a lovely elderly couple seated on the bench. A mother and daughter rollerbladed past him as he strolled, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see a group of pigeons fighting to the death over a cheese doodle. New York had so much going on at once, but he loved every last second.

Maybe focusing ahead of him would have been a brighter idea, because suddenly out of the blue, the sound of barking shook him from his thoughts as a Jack Russell terrier rushed up to him and practically leapt into his hands, knocking his coffee cup onto the ground eliciting the splattering all over the pavement.

Kurt stumbled back a little, steadying himself before taking he could take an embarrassing crash to the ground. The dog, like most terriers, was an excited little guy; speedy wagging tail, jumping feet into the air, way too excited for this oddly regular Tuesday.

A few passerby's looked at Kurt with disdain, some even mumbling 'control your dog' before continuing down the park. Kurt rolled his eyes as he looked around for who might be the owner instead of abandoning the pup where he was. Besides, he was 100% sure the dog would follow him if he tried to walk off anyway (if the way the puppy looked up at him with it's tongue hanging out, wide eyes and a rapidly moving tail was any indication of that).

It wasn't too long before someone was running up to them, and Kurt was transfixed on the form. He was slightly shorter, probably about the same age as Kurt, with dark curly locks controlled well with a layer of gel, honey brown eyes and distinct features. He was dressed in workout gear—an athletic tank top that's green color highlighted the little green in his eyes perfectly, and dark grey stretch shorts that hugged his thighs magnificently well. Although he was completely out of breath, the man gave a thankful smile as he attached the long red leash to the dog's collar and held onto him firmly.

It was that fucking jerk Blaine.

Why did he have to be so hot?

"Thank you so much," he breathed out with a dazzling smile. "I'm sorry; I don't even know how he got away from me." Kurt just sort of stood there watching, realizing Blaine hadn't looked up and noticed it was him yet—still concerned with making sure the dog wouldn't run off again. He was about to take off when it happened—Blaine finally caught his eyes and the recognition set in, a thankful smile turning into a look of intrigue.

"Kurt…"

Kurt gulped at his gorgeous face and shook his head no, trying to convey it wasn't a problem. "It's fine," he mumbled, making stride to walk away. Blaine realized he was trying to leave again and stopped him.

"Hi… how's it going?" he asked nervously. It was quite evident to Kurt that he had no idea what to say, but he just wanted to say something. Maybe he wanted to go on and on about how prestige Julliard is and how caca NYADA is. Either way, Kurt wanted no part in it.

"It's great, thanks. I gotta run."

Blaine's smile fell a little as he dropped his gaze from Kurt, who was shooting him down, to the spilled coffee on the ground.

"I'm guessing Houdini knocked that out of your hands?" he asked humbly, almost embarrassed. Kurt took a deep breath. Getting away was proving to be harder than he thought it would be.

"Yes Houdini did," he answered shortly, "but it was innocent. My best friend had a Jack Russell. I know how they like to play." he finished off with a small smile, hoping that Blaine would dismiss him and go back to the lavish life of a Julliard student. The dog barked as if to confirm what Kurt had said, and Blaine began to reply.

"Well I'm lucky he decided to play with you. I'm only dog sitting for a neighbor and it's proving to be a bit more than I can handle. Another New Yorker might not have been so nice."

Kurt smiled, nodding his understanding as the curly haired man motioned to a coffee shop conveniently just outside the park. "Can I take you inside and buy another?"

Kurt considered it. A coffee was the least this asshole could do after being such an asshole. And what were a few minutes of having to spend time in the company of an asshole this gorgeous? Looking at Blaine's body wasn't the worst thing in the world. He caught himself when he realized Blaine had caught him checking him out.

"Is that a yes?"

"Sure," Kurt blushed as he answered. "Then I have to get home."

Blaine nodded, leading Houdini out of the park with Kurt trailing not too far behind. They made it to the uncharacteristically quiet New York City street and looked both ways before crossing.

"So," Blaine began what seemed to be nervously, "do you walk through Central Park a lot? You seem to be dressed rather nicely to be going on a stroll."

Kurt smiled to himself. This was one of his better outfits; white Gucci dress shirts and Gucci belt, Dior jeans and shin high Phillip Lim boots he splurged on for himself on his birthday. And no, he wouldn't exactly walk around just to walk around in this. He wouldn't really just walk around ever though.

"I was on my way home from a date, actually," Kurt answered, smiling down at Houdini when the puppy started vying for his attention.

Blaine nodded, facing forward as he answered. "Oh."

It was quiet as the curly haired man tied the dog he was caring for up outside the café. Kurt waited patiently, finding Houdini's whimpers absolutely adorable, and praying that he wasn't an actual Houdini because he'd probably be gone by the time they got back outside.

They entered the café, Blaine holding the door for Kurt open with a smile, and Kurt walking in being sure to ignore him. He wasn't going to be won over so easily, if at all.

The line was long for a Tuesday evening, but both quietly waited patiently. Kurt looked up at the menu and thought to himself about trying the almond chocolate biscotti, until Blaine's voice was rang into his ear, a lot closer than he needed to be.

"So was your date with the law school guy?"

Kurt turned back slightly and nodded. "Yeah. We've gone on a couple dates. He seems nice."

Blaine licked his lips, and Kurt pretended not to stare. "What's his name?"

"Caleb."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Blaine glanced back to check and see if Houdini was still there and behaving, and relaxed once he saw the dog staring into the window of the café longingly.

"So did you meet anyone interesting there?" Kurt asked as they took another couple steps forward. Blaine glanced over to him and shrugged.

"Just you. But I messed that up pretty well."

Kurt looked at him to see if he was serious, and Blaine's hazel eyes glittered with sincerity.

"There was this guy, Ronald," Blaine continued, reaching into his pocket after a text message sounded to put the phone on vibrate, "and he was nice. He told me I should apologize to you and stop being an idiot, because it was clear that I liked you. But you were already smiling and laughing with the lawyer guy… Caleb, and I-I… I thought it was best to let you be happy."

Kurt seemed to be frozen as Blaine took a step up to the counter to order.

"Hello, yes," he smiled at the employee, "Um, may I have a medium drip and—" he turned back to Kurt, "what would you like?"

Kurt snapped out of it and took a step forward, trying to be as sociable as possible, "I'm sorry. A nonfat mocha, please."

Blaine smiled from him back to the employee, "And a couple of the almond chocolate biscotti," he added before turning back to Kurt. "That sounds good right?"

Kurt smiled, genuinely, and nodded at Blaine. "Yeah."

Blaine paid, grabbing their things and walking over to a window seat in front of Houdini, where the dog proceeded to watch them like his life depended on it.

"So I guess now would be a great time to apologize, since we're here," Blaine said coyly, taking a sip of his coffee. "I erm…" when he trailed off, Kurt looked up at him with a smile. "I'm stupid and competitive, and did I mention stupid?"

Kurt laughed, accepting the dessert from Blaine. "You did. All is forgiven. We all have our moments of stupidity right?"

"Right," Blaine smiled, locking eyes with the blue ones across from him. Kurt blushed softly and looked away.

"I should say, NYADA is a great school, I know. They rejected my best friend and he was amazing, so we spent the summer after graduation sending them emails about how much they sucked. So a little of that resentment was mixed in there, along with my stupidity." he laughed, "But mostly I was stupid."

Kurt swallowed his coffee with a smile. "I can understand that."

It was quiet again. Houdini licked his lips at the piece of biscotti Kurt placed to his lips, and Blaine shifted in his seat as he watched Kurt lick his lips after swallowing slowly. Needless to say, it had been a while since he had seen someone this beautiful, if ever, and even watching him eat was a turn on. Thank god Kurt didn't have a note card because that would go down on the list.

"So what are your summer plans?" Kurt asked, making small conversation. "Going back to Westerville?"

"I doubt it," Blaine answered, shaking his head. "I'll probably just sit around, waiting for you to break up with Caleb so that I can show you I'm nothing like the ass you met a couple weeks ago."

Kurt looked up at him through his long lashes.

"And play a few gigs around the city. Write some songs. Make a living," he smiled.

"I'm not with Caleb, we just… went on a couple dates. And we kissed but…"

"Nothing?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Exactly." Kurt answered, smiling at the relieved look on the other man's face.

"So," Blaine pulled out his cell phone and held it tightly in his hand, "maybe we can exchange numbers and keep in contact. Just in case you ever want to see me?"

Blaine smiled when Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out his. "I'd like that," he said with an endearing smile.

They finished their things and left the café, Kurt motioning in the direction of which he and Sam lived. "I'm this way," he said with a soft smile. "4th and Houston Street."

Blaine nodded, untying the happy dog and holding the leash tightly. "Can Houdini and I walk you there?"

Kurt smiled as he nodded. "I'd like that," he said once more.

They didn't speak much on the walk, only exchanging flirty glances, their hands brushing together every so often, and Blaine telling Kurt he really like his eyes. When they reached the corner of Kurt's building, they smiled softly at one another.

"Well, I hope to hear from you," Blaine told him honestly. Kurt nodded.

"I'm sure you will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kurt smiled, and before he could turn around, Blaine moved forward and captured his lips in a kiss that was everything he hoped for—everything it wasn't with Caleb. He felt the goose bumps and his hair stand up, the fireworks and butterflies, and everything else he thought to be a cliché. Relaxing, he breathed into it and kissed back, his hand playing in the loose curls at the nape of Blaine's neck.

Houdini standing up and placing his paws on Kurt's thighs made the blue eyed man pull away with a grin as he smiled down at the dog. Blaine smiled too, but his focus was on Kurt.

"Wow."

Kurt looked up at him and giggled a little. "Touché."

They stood there a few more seconds smiling before Kurt was finally backing away, waving bashfully at the man he all but hated an hour ago. "So, I'll call you?"

Blaine nodded, waving back. "Please."

"Alright," Kurt smiled, not wanting to turn around and go away, but eventually doing so. Blaine smiled as he walked away, realizing he was still waving. He dropped his hand and licked his lips, smiling at the taste of cherries and coffee that remained there. The taste of Kurt.

Houdini barked a couple times, garnering the attention of the curly haired man.

"Yeah, yeah." Blaine said, patting him on the head. "Let's get you home."

* * *

><p><em>AN: And here is another one of these I'd love to turn into a fic. Thanks a lot Reem! :-p_

_Well. Tonight is the finale. I'd like it if you all gave me prompts and kept me busy over the summer. Oh! And please let me know what you thought of this please!_

_Next up is a dating show prompt from _I hate mosquitos_ :) _


	5. The Overnight Clerk

_A/N: A prompt from _I hate mosquitos. _I know I said game show!Klaine would come next, but the prompter sent me a few and this one seemed to flow a bit easier. Enjoy :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- The Overnight Clerk<strong>

Blaine whistled to himself as he pushed his shopping cart through aisle 3 of Westerville's Mega Mart. It was a little after midnight, and if that seemed like an odd time for someone to go out and shop for the trivial items Blaine was throwing into his shopping cart, it's probably because it was. But Blaine had his reasoning for walking through the aisles of the 24/7 Mega Mart, and it wasn't the Old Spice deodorants he was comparing the scents to, or the box of BIC brand pens he decided to purchase as a 'just in case I run out' situation. It was because one of the overnight clerks.

Blaine knew that he was pathetic. His friends reminded him of this on a daily basis. But the boy couldn't help himself. He was completely infatuated.

He exhaled deeply and began to push the cart once more, on the way dropping some Axe body wash in. A sign for a sale on hair gel caught his attention as he exited the aisle and began to turn left, all until his cart collided with someone or something. Blaine found that he had accidentally ran into the overnight clerk he fancied so much.

Way to go, Blainers.

"Ouch," the boy laughed softly, rubbing tiredly at his thigh.

Blaine's eyes went wide when he noticed what had just happened. The boy in front of him with the green vest and white polo looked as amazing as always. His smile was so adorable, Blaine thought, and how could he get his hair to stand perfectly without a strand out of place? Best of all had to be that smooth complexion. It was like the ivory keys of a piano, so perfect. Blaine closed his mouth after a moment and began to apologize nervously.

"Oh! I'm so sorry… are you okay?—"

"It's fine," the store employee reassured him. "I just got off my break and I guess I'm still in chill mode," he said with the most adorable chuckle Blaine had ever heard. "I'll watch where I'm going from now on."

The boy smiled before beginning to walk away, and Blaine turned to watch him go.

"It was my f-fault…"

He was waved off with yet another perfect smile, and Blaine sighed at the way his cherry lips curved and those gorgeous blue eyes seemed to smile along with them.

Blaine stood there in a daze, watching him walk off, "He's so beautiful."

After realizing he probably looked like a huge creep, the seventeen year old decided to finish his random shopping. He definitely needed to capitalize on that hair gel sale. You could never have enough.

There were only two cashiers open, one of which being Blaine's crush. He smiled as he saw the boy interacting with a customer ahead of him. He was so personable and perfect. And it was probably wrong for Blaine to just assume he was gay, but boy he could sure dream.

The other cashier shouted next a few times, and Blaine realized he was the only patron waiting to check out. The other people in the store were still busy shopping. He glanced up to see the cashier looking at him expectantly, but Blaine only shook his head no, and gestured over to the boy he adored. He was content waiting a little while longer if it meant he'd get to possibly talk to the clerk again. This boy was beautiful, after all. The other cashier shrugged and pulled out her cell phone. It was plain to see she wasn't interested in being there, anyway.

Finally, he saw the customer ahead of him accept her receipt and grab her bags. Blaine noticed that was his cue as he pushed the cart forward and gave a shy smile, unloading the items he had.

The boy smiled at him when he noticed who it was. "Hey! It's you!"

Blaine was honored by his enthusiasm. "Yeah," he laughed a little, trying not to blush, but failing miserably. He began to put countless items on the counter and saw the belt begin to move as the overnight clerk began to scan the items.

By the time he got his third jar of hair gel up there, Blaine was finished. He pushed the cart further down and went to stand in front of…

"Kurt," Blaine said lowly, glancing at the nametag pinned onto the Mega Mart's mandatory green vests. Kurt looked up with a smile as he scanned the final item.

"That's me."

It was then that Blaine realized he was staring, and had said the boy's name aloud. He was probably wearing his heart on his sleeve right now with the way he was blushing. Kurt didn't miss any of it, smiling softly at the nervous, dark haired teen in front of him. He saw him a few times around the store before and often joked with himself that the only reason the store he worked for was so successful was because this kid shopped there religiously.

Blaine began to look around when Kurt smiled at him. His heart was doing a lot of things in his chest right now, and he doubted passing out would be a way to impress this guy, so instead, he tried to keep his cool as the employee packed his bags.

"Your total is $57.18."

Blaine nodded and reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Kurt waited patiently as his customer pulled out three twenty dollar bills and handed it over to him. He thanked him as he accepted it and punched the amount into his register.

As the drawer popped open, Blaine watched Kurt counting out his change. He licked his lips and spoke before he could convince himself to punk out… something that usually happened with Blaine, if he could be completely honest.

"My name is Blaine."

Kurt looked up, honestly surprised by the voice as he pushed the register closed. He smiled at the shy look of two hazel eyes across from him before extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Your change is $2.82, Blaine. Thanks for shopping at Mega Mart."

Blaine accepted the money with a nervous grin, almost melting when Kurt's hand touched his. Okay. He was a little pathetic. Maybe his friends were very correct. "Yeah," he forced the bills and change into his wallet, "definitely. And I'm-m sorry for e-earlier. With the cart…"

Kurt waved him off again. "It wasn't your fault."

They caught eyes for a moment and smiled, until someone was putting their items on the counter again. Kurt broke away to start scanning the new customer's things. Blaine started to grab his bags.

"Um, so have a g-goodnight."

Kurt smiled as he chanced another glance at the boy to his right. "You too, Blaine."

Blaine smiled back nervously before he pushed his things out of the store's exit. He thought about pretending to forget something so he could go back inside, but that would probably be classified as creepy. Nonetheless, he could drive back to Dalton with a huge smile on his face.

….

"He's so beautiful."

David lay on his bed, rapidly pressing buttons on his controller, and doing an excellent job of ignoring his roommate. Blaine had been like this pretty much since he arrived back at the dorms. As a matter of fact, it was like this every time Blaine got back from that stupid Mega Mart. He'd come in and lie down, smiling dreamily at the ceiling and humming ballads to himself. Wes, who was usually in their dorm room, and David who had the wonderful pleasure of sharing living space with Mr. Dream Boat, often dealt with the love sick puppy known as Blaine Anderson whenever he went through one of these spells.

"And God," Blaine licked his lips as he reminisced, "his voice. It's so angelic."

Wes rolled his eyes as David won yet another match of _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ against him. "Will you shut up?"

"I can't. Have you ever thought someone was too good to be true? Like honestly, how can he exist? Sigh."

David pressed pause on the game and looked over at Wes who was slouched on his bed. "Did he just actually say 'sigh'?"

"He did." Wes confirmed, not even bothering to look up from the television.

"I've got it bad." Blaine continued, steadily staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Kurt was, and how awesome it sounded when the boy said his name for the first time… and the second time….

He looked up to see David and Wes sliding their socked feet into slippers and preparing to leave the room.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We're leaving to Jeff's," David said shortly. Blaine sat up and nodded.

"Okay."

Outside once the pair had closed the door, Wes exhaled and shook his head.

"I know we've said he was pathetic in the past… but I don't think I can deal with him any more."

"I have an idea," David smiled and patted his best friend on the back. They walked in the direction of Jeff's room as the talked between themselves.

….

The next few nights were quiet again. Blaine did his best to stay away for a while, not wanting to freak out the wonderful night clerk by showing up every night. Instead, he worked hard on his classes and watched TV with his friends.

Friday night was a different story. It'd been a few days, and he thought the least he deserved was to see Kurt again. Glancing at the clock told him it was well past 12 in the morning, but he was sure Kurt was still there. One time, he and the guys went to Mega Mart at 2AM for snack food and Kurt was there, stocking shelves and looking perfect as ever.

Blaine stood up and went to find his sneakers. Wes and David smiled at each other. They'd been waiting for Blaine to go back so that they could put their plan into effect.

"You guys need anything from the store? I kind of want some gum."

David looked at the TV as he responded casually. "Sure. Which store are you going to?"

"Mega Mart."

Wes smirked, deciding to tease the boy, even though they knew he'd be going to Mega Mart anyway. "You're going to Mega Mart at 12:30 for gum?"

Blaine knew he was ridiculous but that wasn't even a concern of his right now. "Yes."

"He's obviously going for that Kurt guy," David chimed in, still feigning disinterest.

Blaine shrugged. "He's beautiful. You guys just don't get."

Wes sat up on the floor and crawled over to his wallet. "Well, since you're going all that way, I do need a few things."

David sat up as well, "Me too, now that I think about it."

Blaine nodded, sitting on the bed as he waited. "Okay."

"Get a list."

Blaine pulled out his iPhone and went to the notes app. "I'm ready."

David kicked his feet up as he spoke. "Samantha and my anniversary is coming. I need ribbon to wrap her gift. Four long pieces."

Blaine nodded, typing it in.

"And Thad and I are in the set up committee for the fall games against our sister school. Get a sturdy rope for tug of war." David added.

Wes cleared his throat and began. "Rubber tubing for the aquarium in Warbler Hall that you refuse to clean."

Blaine looked up accusatorily. "It's not that dirty."

"It looks like the scene from Finding Nemo, Blaine."

"Whatever. Is that all?"

David tried not to laugh as Wes resumed. "There's more. I need a new leather belt. Oh! And find the biggest cucumber they have. We're playing a trick on Nick and it is going to be _epic._"

"Oh yes!" David cut in, "And condoms too. Fire and Ice, maybe."

"And lube!"

Blaine stopped typing to give his friends an odd look. They were the weirdest group of people he ever laid eyes on. Honestly. "Do I want to know?"

They both simultaneously shook their head. "No."

Blaine shook his head and went back to typing. _Fire and Ice condoms _he wrote.

Wes waited for him to finish before resuming. "My little sister wants a poster of Andrew Garfield for her new room. A poster of him shirtless."

Blaine couldn't help but stop again. "Marsha? She's 9, Wes. Are your parents going to allow that?"

Wes nodded. "Don't worry about that. My parents barely go in our rooms."

Blaine sighed, typing it down. There was no way in hell his 9 year old daughter would be having shirtless photos of guys in her bedroom.

"Ummm," David held a finger to his chin in contemplation. The hazel eyed teen waited patiently.

"We ran out of lotion, didn't we?"

Blaine nodded. "Oh yeah. Forgot all about that." He began to type as Wes tried not to laugh.

"And I need a USB cord for my Android." The Asian American said with a straight face.

David nodded, thankful his friend was smart enough to throw in something a little less kinky. That'd confuse Kurt for sure. "Whipped cream, too. You know… because—"

"You have a problem." Blaine finished for him, not even looking up from his phone, "We're all aware of your addiction."

Both boys grinned. "You're a doll, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine stood up and went to collect the money his friends had handed him.

"I'll be back."

Wes got up to lay on David's bed as his friend teased Blaine. "I hope you get a kissy wissy—"

"Fuck off," Blaine said before slamming the door. Both teens left in the room burst out into loud, satisfying laughter.

….

Blaine shook his head as he threw things into his shopping cart. He had found a poster of Andrew Garfield that probably wasn't the best for a little girl to lay eyes on, but Wes was insane. He'd hope to be a fly on the wall when he explained to his parents what possessed him to purchase such an item for his little sister.

As he rounded the aisle at the front of the store, Blaine looked up to find Kurt smiling over at him. The boy had no one on his line with the mart being so quiet for once. Blaine smiled back warmly and returned the wave Kurt sent his way. All until a customer walked over to Kurt with a question. Blaine sighed and continued what he was doing.

_He's_ _so_ _beautiful_.

Mega Mart was huge, but it didn't take too long for Blaine to check the items off his list. He made it to the produce aisle and stared at a vast array of cucumbers. Sighing, he began to look through them until he finally grabbed an abnormally large one. An elderly couple walking past eyed him suspiciously, and Blaine rolled his eyes as he placed it into the cart. The things he does for his weird ass friends.

The rubber tubing was the last thing he got. It was a long piece that would hopefully make Wes shut up about the stupid fish tank and get the job done. Blaine went over the list once more before confirming he had actually found everything. With a relieved, tired sigh, Blaine began to make his way to the checkout area.

Kurt's line was open, and Blaine smiled as he saw the boy browsing through a magazine.

"Hey," he almost whispered, before forcing himself to get the word out at an audible level. Kurt looked up at his new favorite customer with a smile.

"Why, hello, Blaine." He slid the magazine under the register and prepared to ring the teen up.

Blaine slowly put the things onto the counter, trying to prolong this visit.

"How are you tonight?" Kurt questioned, trying to kill Blaine's tension. This boy always seemed to be nervous.

"Um, okay, you know?" Blaine smiled, digging out a bottle of Gatorade he bought. Kurt nodded.

"That's good to hear."

"What about you?" Blaine asked. He put the rope on the counter as Kurt looked for a barcode to the Gatorade.

"Oh, I'm fine." Kurt said. "A little tired from school, but I have to pay for it somehow."

Blaine nodded. Kurt began to look at the items going across the belt curiously, but Blaine missed it. "Where do you go to school?"

"I'm a freshman at OSU." Kurt told him, giving the huge bottle of lube a questioning look before blushing discreetly. "It's a really good school. I didn't think I'd like staying away from home, but it's the best decision I ever made." he joked.

"I'm a senior at a private school here in Westerville. I board too." Blaine found himself gushing before he could stop himself. Kurt gave him an adorable look and smiled.

They went back to being quiet, all until Kurt got a look at the 11 inch cucumber. He glanced at Blaine who was looking at his hands, back to the vegetable. "Um… wow," he laughed nervously before typing in the weighed price.

Blaine looked up and shook his head. "My friends are stupid."

"Your friends, huh?" Kurt joked, disbelievingly. He grabbed the next item which were a 12 box of condoms and raised an eyebrow.

Blaine watched Kurt's face and noticed the cashier looked genuinely concerned. He nodded. "Yeah. I-I just wanted gum."

A leather belt and a poster of a shirtless Andrew Garfield came next. Kurt smirked as he realized what was going on.

"So all of this stuff belongs to your friends?"

Blaine looked down at the things; the rope, the ribbon, the condoms and poster of a shirtless man, the lube and the insanely large cucumber... _oh my god I am going to kill them! _Kurt started to giggle when he saw the customer's reaction after finally putting 2 and 2 together.

"Oh my god…"

Kurt scanned the whipped cream, trying not to laugh. "Wow. Somebody has a kinky streak."

Blaine couldn't believe this. His face—his whole entire body was heating up, and now Kurt thought he was some type of sex fiend that got off on cucumbers.

"I-I-I swear my… my friends did this! I'm g-going to kill them!"

Kurt finally let himself laugh as he scanned rubber tubing. "Calm down, it's okay." he reached over and nudged Blaine on the arm, and the embarrassed boy colored ever darker. "I've had stranger customers."

"Kurt, I'm telling you…"

Kurt finished laughing and placed both hands on the counter. "I believe you Blaine. I was only messing with you."

Blaine smoothed his dark hair as he tried to calm down. He was seriously going to murder the both of them. "This is so embarrassing."

"I'm curious, though," the blue eyed college student said with a smile, "why would they do something like this? You seem like a sweet guy."

That was true, at least Blaine believed it. He was nice, and he didn't deserve **_any_** of this.

"Because I told them about…" he paused, looking around nervously. He couldn't say it. "Nothing."

"No fair," Kurt pouted, leaning his elbows on his workstation and looking at the younger teen. "About what? Tell me, please?"

_How are you so fucking adorable? _Blaine sighed, asking the question in his head. "I'd rather tell you that these items are mine."

"C'mon," Kurt laughed. "I know they aren't. Just tell me."

"I told them I…" he looked around nervously. The store was relatively quiet. "Haveacrushonyou."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"That I-I have a crush on you."

Blaine glanced up to the boy he fancied and almost melted at the beautiful glaze of the blueish-green eyes in front of him. Kurt smiled at him softly, and it was one of those smiles a person gave and you couldn't help but return it. Kurt's entire demeanor was so magnifying.

"Do you?" Kurt asked flirtatiously, happy that for once Blaine was looking at him and not down at his own hands.

Blaine nodded bashfully, fighting off the pink blush trying to surface.

Kurt stood up now and folded his arms. He noticed the security guard walking by and smiled, gesturing for him to come over.

"Hi, Smith. Would you like to help me and my friend Blaine get a little payback?"

….

"Hurry up and park!" David shouted, undoing his seatbelt and hopping out the car before Wes could even pull into the lot properly. Both rushed towards the Mega Mart frantically. After the phone call they received, neither of them could believe what they had done. Blaine was in trouble and it was all their fault. All because of some silly prank.

The security guard who went by the name Smith was a huge mass of a man. He guarded the entrance and eyed the two teenagers approaching.

"Are you the boy's friends?"

His voice was incredibly deep and Wes and David exchanged a fearful look before answering. "Y-Yes. Can you tell us what happened?"

Smith unfolded his arms and addressed the boys. "He's being detained. He bought a bunch of suspicious items and the clerk complained about harassment."

"What?" Wes screeched.

"No… we sent him here for that stuff!" David interfered, stepping forward.

Smith rolled his eyes and continued, glancing around the dark parking lot. "Some words were exchanged, and the cashier felt uncomfortable. He may press charges."

"Oh my god," David mumbled, starting to pace. Wes shook his head. This was not possible.

"Where is the cashier? Can we talk to him? Please! It's important. We need to explain!"

Smith nodded, turning to go through the automatic doors. Both Wes and David followed closely behind him.

They walked through the large store. Most of the cash registers were closed because of the time, but three were open—one of them being Kurt who Smith introduced them to. Wes hummed when he saw him, nodding his approval and whispering to David.

"Wow. He is beautiful."

David turned around and gave him a look before Kurt asked the two how he could help them.

Wes moved forward first and noticed all of the items were still on the counter. He couldn't believe Blaine went through with it. "Hi…"

Kurt nodded. "Hello."

"We're Blaine's friends," David added, moving beside his friend. "And whatever happened tonight is our entire fault. Blaine is a great guy and we were being stupid and put him up to this."

"He's the last person that should be in trouble right now…"

Kurt looked from Wes to the items beside him. "He bought scented soothing lotion, condoms, and rope. I'm seriously considering an order of protection."

David winced. "Yeah… we needed that… the rope and the…" he looked down… "the cucumber…"

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Kurt asked skeptically, eyeing the boys like they were crazy. Each just looked pathetic. How the tides had changed. Kurt continued, "He's always here… looking at me… making me uncomfortable. The other night after he paid, he stood by the door for fifteen minutes staring at me." Wes and David shared a horrified look. "Now he comes to my register with all this kinky," he gestured to everything on the counter, "this kinky… shit… and I'm supposed to be okay with this? I fear for my safety. Now I'm sorry but—"

"Oh my god, his parents are going to kill us! This was just a joke… I don't know about the staring or anything…"

David agreed. "We didn't have anything to do with that."

"But," Wes continued, "The rope, the condoms, all of this!… please, it was all us!"

Blaine smirked from where he stood, picking up a pack of New 5 gum and walking up to the counter. He placed it down on the counter and Kurt smiled at him, taking the pack and trying not to laugh.

Blaine turned to Wes and David who had their mouths dropped. "Hey guys."

They didn't reply. Kurt laughed a little as he shook his head. "The gum is on the house, Blaine." He handed it back to the dark haired teen who smiled gratefully. "I think we broke your friends."

"Good." Blaine said as he shrugged his shoulders. "It was totally worth it." Smith laughed as he walked away, back to the main entrance. The deep thunder of his laugh finally snapped Wes and David out of their stupor.

"Wait… so… you played us?" David questioned in shocked.

Blaine popped a gum in his mouth and offered some to Kurt who gladly accepted it. "You played me first."

Wes shook his head. "I can't believe this…" he started pacing again and Kurt watched him rather amused. "I almost had a fucking heart attack! I thought you were going to do jail time for sexual harassment!"

"That wasn't very nice of you, boys," Kurt said playfully, "Blaine was very embarrassed."

"It wasn't nice at all." Blaine reiterated.

David hung his head. "We're sorry."

"I almost died!" Wes continued, shaking his head. He turned around to leave as the other three ignored his drama king performance, all until he was met with a for sale sign.

_Gavels: 30% off! _

"Be right back."

David nodded as he went to grab the bags off the counter. Blaine rolled his eyes at them.

Kurt smiled, turning to face Blaine. "Okay. Well it was fun, but I have to get back to work."

Blaine nodded, completely understanding. Sliding the pack of gum into his pants pocket, he began to speak. "Okay. So, um…"

"Call me sometime?"

David glanced over to the two boys with a smirk. Blaine licked his lips and nodded adamantly.

"Definitely." he pulled out his iPhone and went to store the number.

"419-555-1800." Kurt said, watching Blaine's fingers tap the screen.

Blaine smiled as he pressed save. "So when can we talk?"

Kurt smiled back. "I get off in a few hours, and I'll be back at my dorm room by 6. If you're up at that time and want to talk, I'm up for it."

Blaine nodded, holding out his hand and smiling when Kurt took it. "I'll call you later, then."

"That sounds good."

David said goodbye and walked off to give them a little privacy. Kurt reluctantly took his hand back after they smiled at each other for a while.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

….

David waited outside. Blaine came out first with a giddy smile on his face, followed by Wes who waved his brand new gavel in the air.

"Destiny has a friend now!"

David raised an eyebrow. "Who's Destiny?"

"His other gavel," Blaine answered shortly, leading the way to their cars.

David spent his time filling Wes in on what had happened. He nodded, surprised that Blaine had any game to land a guy like Kurt in the first place. Not that he didn't have faith in his friend, but… still. Kurt was kinda hot.

They drove home in their separate cars; Blaine alone and Wes and David together. After getting back to Blaine and David's room, all three sat down tiredly and looked at one another.

"I can't believe you had him do that to us, Blaine."

Blaine smirked, kicking off his shoes and looking at the ceiling. It was only a matter of time before they heard those three words again.

"He's so beautiful."

David scratched at his head tiredly. "Here we go again."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Up next, a prompt by _Earth Magician! _Thanks for reading, and sending prompts. I hope you enjoyed and I will try and get to everyone's (hopefully a bit quicker)_

_:)_

_-Janelle_


	6. Omegle

**Klaine: How they Met**

A/N: This was going to be something different, but then I realized I could put it in this story, so here it is. Another one of those that I'd like to see become multichapter, so let me know if you want to adopt any of these and make them your own! I'd love to read it. Free first chapters guys, jump on it!

So basically, this is Blaine trolling the website Omegle because he's bored, and the aftermath of that. If you aren't familiar with Omegle, it's a site where you talk to strangers. A lot of Gleeks troll there often.

Please review if you like it. If you don't like it please don't review Lol

* * *

><p>[<em>You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!]<em>

**You:** Hi!

**Stranger:** male horny asl

**You:** *sigh* Can't we get to know each other first?

**You:** What's your favorite color? Mine is green.

[_Your conversational partner has disconnected._]

"Some people are so rude."

Jeff chuckled as he climbed onto Nick's bed. He glanced across the dorm room to a bored Blaine Anderson whose face was buried into his laptop and shook his head.

"Are you on Omegle again, B?"

Blaine clicked on 'New Chat' as he nodded his head in response. "I have nothing better to do."

"You could help me find the Japanese menu," Nick huffed in response, shuffling papers in their dresser drawers, "I swear we left it in here."

"I think Wes took it." Blaine told him.

[_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_]

**Stranger:** hey

**Stranger:** asl

**You:** Hi

**You:** 18 male Ohio

**Stranger:** 47 female Australia

**Stranger:** I bet you're cute as a button ;)

**Stranger:** Wanna video chat?

[_You have disconnected_.]

"Well I think I'm about to watch in on some conversations. I can't find anyone interesting enough to bother."

"That website is boring anyway, Blainers."

"You guys are boring too so what can I do?" Blaine stretched his muscles for a moment and glanced over at his friend's side of the room. Nick apparently gave up on his menu search and was probably texting Wes to bring some food down to their room. Jeff lay on Nick's bed with his eyes locked on his boyfriend.

"We aren't boring. You just have stupid interest." Jeff explained.

"We're about to watch a movie. I'll let you pick," Nick put his phone down and walked over to his bed, lying down on top of his boyfriend. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Only because you'll end up making out before it gets to the ten minute point."

Jeff smiled into the kiss Nick placed onto his lips. "Exactly."

This was the norm for Blaine. It was exactly what he got for rooming with Nick their senior year. "I don't care guys. Put on whatever."

[_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!]_

Blaine took a sip of his bottled water and put it back down, about to say hello when a message popped up.

**Stranger:** Hi horny weirdo. Don't get your hopes up. My friends are making me do this and I can't leave until you disconnect, so be warned that I'm not participating in any of your kinky fantasies.

Blaine read the message a couple times before laughing a little. What?

"How's _Pitch Perfect_ sound?" Nick asked, not even waiting for an answer before sliding the Blu-Ray into the PS3.

Blaine nodded to his friend as he typed out a response. "It sounds great, thanks."

**You:** So stranger, what you're saying is that you have to stay in this conversation until *I* disconnect, reading my every word no matter how incredibly impractical the conversation may get?

**Stranger:** Unfortunately.

**You:** That's pretty awesome.

**You:** Hi!

This was going to be so much fun.

Blaine sat back on his bed and smiled. He had someone that he could troll for as long as he wanted to and they couldn't leave the conversation unless they wanted to lose out on whatever little bet they had with their friends?

This rainy, boring, anticlimactic Friday night just got a little interesting.

**Stranger:** Hello...

**You:** What's your name?

**Stranger:** Nope.

**You:** ?

**You:**Why not?

**Stranger:** Just disconnect so I can go on with life and you can find someone who will role-play with you.

**You:** What if I'd rather have a normal conversation with a normal person? What if I don't want to role-play?

**Stranger:** Is this really the place to come for that?

**Stranger:** And how do you know I'm a "normal person"? I could be a middle aged woman preying on young men.

**You:** ...

**You:** Is this you again?

**Stranger:** I take it you've met one of those on here. That says a lot, stranger.

**You:** Blaine.

**Stranger:** Well, Blaine. That says a lot about this website and I'm confused about why you'd pick here to have a "normal conversation".

Blaine smiled. This person was so much better than those weird horny guys who kept asking for pictures of his tits.

**You:** Since you're not comfortable telling me about yourself I'll torture you with details about me.

**You:** And the Wi-Fi here at my school is great so don't worry about me disconnecting.

**Stranger:** Oh joy.

**You:** :D

**You:** I'm 18 and from Ohio. I go to a private school and I am head of our glee club. I've been accepted to three schools in NY, two in Connecticut, and one very popular one in Massachusetts.

**You:** My roommate and his boyfriend are about to start making out in ... Ok they just started. And I'm here as single as a dollar bill, chatting on Omegle with someone who is probably praying that I disconnect the conversation. But I won't.

**You:** I'll just leave this open and live chat this movie we're about to watch.

**You:**I hope you like Pitch Perfect!

**You:** I love Pitch Perfect. Especially Skylar Astin. He's cute and I'd do a lot of acca-things to him.

**Stranger:** So I take it you're gay.

**You:** Ding Ding Ding!

**Stranger:** And is this a gay school since you have guys making out next to you or?

**You:** No, silly! There are straight guys here. Like. 4 maybe.

Blaine thought about it before shrugging. There were tons of guys there that claimed to be straight but he was sure they checked his ass out on more than one occasion. Not that he could blame them.

**Stranger:** I didn't think I could hate my school anymore and then this conversation starts.

**You:** Ha. Are you like one of those girls that go crazy over gay guys?

**Stranger:** I'm a boy actually, Blaine.

**You:** Oh yeah?

Which probably means he's gay, Blaine thought with a smile. It was a nice change of pace.

**You:** Please tell me your name? We may as well get acquainted. :)

**You:** You'll be in this chat a long time.

**You:**A loooooong time. I've got nothing better to do and you can't go anywhere so.

**Stranger:** You're going to make this fun, aren't you?

**Stranger: **My name is Kurt.

**You:** Hi Kurt ;) Is that your real name?

**Stranger:** Yes.

**You:** I trust you.

**Stranger:** Thanks?

**You:** Something tells me you're a smart ass.

**Stranger:** You're correct.

**You:** Hm. Ok Kurt.

**You:** What are you doing besides enjoying our wonderful not-ending-anytime-soon conversation?

**Stranger:** Haha. I'm having a sleepover with my girlfriends who are about to delve into a _Twilight_ marathon. They're also checking in on this conversation to make sure I do not disconnect so, yeah. Here I am.

**You:** cock butt cock cock cock

**Stranger:** Real mature.

**Stranger:** They said to thank you for being such a troll and not disconnecting.

**You:** Anytime, ladies.

**You:** So. Team Edward or Jacob?

**Stranger:** I'd rather them do each other honestly.

**You:** Damn. That's hot.

**You:**You don't want me to get turned on because this can totally be that *type* of conversation, if you know what I'm saying.

**Stranger:** I'd definitely have to lose this bet then because I'd turn this chat of in an instant.

**Stranger: **I just don't want to sext with strangers.

**You:** I respect that. I'm not into it either I was just joshing with you. But what happens if you win the bet, exactly?

**Stranger:** Rachel will let me get a solo during Broadway week. Which is weird because she isn't the leader of the glee club, our teacher is, but (oh yeah— I'm in a glee club too) but she pretty much is the one I'd have to go through.

**You:** Broadway week. That sounds amazing. Something is telling me to disconnect so you can get your solo but I also want to talk to you :(

**You:** Where are you from? We're both in glee club! That makes me happy.

**Stranger:** I'm kind of enjoying talking to you too, though there's something in the back of my mind saying you're an 87 year old creep.

**You:** I'm not, Kurt. If that's even your real name.

**Stranger:** It is! I'm from Lima Ohio. I'm 18 too. I go to a school unlike yours where I'm the only out gay kid and combine that with the fact that I am involved with glee, I'm pretty much treated like a leper.

**Stranger:** I've been accepted to the one school in NY I applied to which is amazing because I literally only applied to one school.

**Stranger:** Which was stupid in retrospect but it is the only one I want to attend.

**You:** Hm. Lima. That's not too far from me. Well not entirely close either but it isn't far.

**Stranger:** Oh. Where are you?

**You:** Want to come and visit big daddy?

**Stranger:** Don't be a creep. I just started liking you.

**You:** Fine. Westerville. About a couple hours away.

**Stranger:** I've heard of it. My dad drove up there once because one of his customer's cars had broken down.

**You:** I see. He sounds nice. So you're the only out guy at school, huh?

**Stranger:** Yes. A few people don't care. They're like "oh there's the gay kid." But then there are people who make it their mission to inflict pain on me at least twice a day, and sometimes I think I can't take it.

**Stranger:** But I don't have much of a choice.

**You:** I was you a couple years back.

**Stranger:** Oh yeah?

**You:** I went to a public school where bullies got the best of me. And I ran.

**Stranger:** I want to run all the time.

**You:** Don't. Honestly, as much as I love the guys here at Dalton, and the glee club, and the teachers, I regret not standing up for myself. I let them chase me away because I was gay and they didn't like that. But being gay isn't wrong and I wish I would've stood up for myself more.

**Stranger:** I stand up for myself and things only get worse, Blaine. Maybe it's good that you got away.

**You:** Maybe. But I always wish I would've done more.

**You:** Is there someone that you can talk to?

**Stranger:** Kind of thought I was talking to you. :P

**You:** Well I meant someone that'd be able to help you like a teacher or your dad maybe. But if you want me to be that guy ;) I'd be in Lima in a heartbeat.

**Stranger:** You're very flirty for a guy who has no idea how I look.

**Stranger:** I've tried telling teachers by the way. They just give me the "you're gay so that's tough. I can't help you" face.

**You:** Been there.

**You:** What about your parents?

**Stranger:** Well my dad just had a heart attack last year and I'd hate to cause him any more stress. He's the only parent I have left and if I lost him... I just don't want to lose him. I'll handle this on my own.

**Stranger:** There's only a couple months left of senior year and then I'll be out of this town and in the Big Apple. I honestly cannot wait.

**You:** I don't want anything to happen to you.

**Stranger:** I've made it this far. I'll be fine.

**You:** Yeah.

**Stranger:** How's Pitch Perfect?

**You:** Fat Amy is match pitching right now. Love Rebel Wilson.

**Stranger:** You and me both.

**You:** What school did you get into?

**Stranger:** NYADA. Performing Arts of course.

**You:** I've heard of it. I decided that I'm going to go to Juilliard for music. My friends are venturing to Yale and other places, and I'll be starting fresh in NY—alone. Scary. But my older brother lives there so maybe it won't be as intimidating as it would if I was all alone without them.

**Stranger:** Juilliard. Impressive. And I know how you feel. It's just going to be me and Rachel starting anew and we have no jobs as of yet. Just poor kids looking for an apartment and trying to afford text books. It's the dream.

**You:** Ha. I know. It'd be awesome if we met in NY. Blaine and Kurt taking on the big city. That sounds like a movie.

**Stranger:** That'd be cool seeing as we met here, right? Well since we're talking here.

**Stranger: **Let me recant. It'd be cool as long as you're not some 87 year old perv.

**You:** I promise I'm not. I'll show you my Facebook and everything.

**Stranger:** That means nothing. You can show me someone's Facebook and say that it's you

**You:** True. But could we Facebook chat from anyone's profile but mine?

**Stranger:** How do I know you wouldn't be using an 18 year old's photo as if it's your own?

**You:** You'd just have to trust me I guess. I think your hesitance is because you're actually a middle aged woman trying to hide the fact that you're really a middle aged woman.

**Stranger:** I'll add you on Facebook right now.

**You:** Blaine Anderson. BDAnderson-at-daltonacademy-net

**Stranger:** Ok. Give me a minute.

**You:** Ok.

**You:** Tell me who could stop with Dre makin' moves

**You:** Attracting honeys like a magnet

**You:** Giving them eargasms with my mellow accent

**You:** Still moving this flavor with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy

**You:** The original rump shakers!

**Stranger:** How'd you get that far in the movie?

**You:** I fast forwarded. Nick and Jeff are making out under the covers so they don't know what's going on.

**You:** They totally didn't order me my sushi either.

**You:** I hate that I love them

**You:** Did you find me yet?

**Stranger:** I've never had sushi.

**Stranger:** Dark hair, hazel eyes, gorgeous smile. Wearing a blazer and holding a teddy bear wearing a bow tie?

**You:** That's me and Mr. Dapper.

**You:** You think my smile is gorgeous? That's reason enough for me to take you out for sushi in New York.

**Stranger:** If this is you then yes, you're very gorgeous.

**You:** purrr

**Stranger:** *snort*

**You:** Add me on Facebook so that I can prove that it's me.

**Stranger:** Hm.

**You:** What?

**Stranger:** And if this isn't you and you somehow find me and make me your next victim?

**Stranger:** And then I'm the subject of the next lesson on what not to do when cops go to schools for those 'be safe' programs.

**You:** Then your life would go to a good cause?

**Stranger:** That's not exactly reassuring.

**You:** How about you just go out on a limb and trust me. Because you want to.

**Stranger:** Don't make me regret this.

**You:** :)

**Stranger:** I just added you.

**Stranger:** Kurt Hummel.

**You:** Looking now.

Blaine opened a new tab on his browser, promptly typing in Facebook's website and going through his friend requests. He ignored his mom and dad's requests again and clicked 'accept' on Kurt's.

And… _wow. _

**You:** Wow

**Stranger:** ?

**You:** You're

**You:** Beautiful Kurt.

**You:** Your eyes are

**You:** Well I'm probably about to creep you out but you're really beautiful. That's all.

**You:** I'll shut up.

**Stranger:** Thank you.

**Stranger:** No one's ever said that to me.

**Stranger:** And I'm upset because the first person to say it is an 87 year old perv.

**You:** omg

**Stranger:** I'm joking. I believe you.

**You:** I think you're lying but ok.

**Stranger:** I'm not lying. I believe you're the Blaine Anderson on my computer screen right now

**You:** Are you looking at my pics?

**Stranger:** That'd be weird.

Blaine stopped looking through Kurt's photos with a blush.

**You:**Yeah, totally weird.

**Stranger:** We're totally looking through each other's pictures right now aren't we?

Blaine laughed and shifted to the other tab.

**You:** I'm looking through yours as we speak.

**Stranger:** And liking them all I see…

**You:** They're each more gorgeous than the next. I don't know what to do.

**Stranger:** You're too sweet, Andersob.

**Stranger:** Anderson*

**You:** Thank you Cummel

**You:** oops Hummel*

**Stranger:** Sure that was an accident.

**You:** So are we going to like chat and be friends and stuff? If I disconnect here, I mean?

**Stranger:** I'd like that.

**You:** Would you really? Or are you just saying that so I can disconnect?

**Stranger:** I'd really like that, Blaine.

**You:** I want to ask you something, Kurt.

**Stranger:** Ok.

**Stranger: **Go ahead.

**You:** I want to hear your voice when you answer though.

**Stranger:** So you want my number is what you're saying?

**You:** Yes.

**Stranger:** Hm.

**You:** You don't have to but I want to ask this.

**Stranger:** I'll message you on Facebook.

**You:** Perfect.

Blaine noticed a tab pop up at the bottom of his screen. He smiled when he saw it was from his new friend and grabbed his cell phone.

**Kurt Hummel**: 1-419-555-0101

Blaine took a deep breath and dialed the phone number on his iPhone. He looked at Nick and Jeff giggling and moving beneath the covers before rolling his eyes and walking out of the room.

Laptop in hand, he slid against the wall onto the floor in the hallway. A freshman walked by and waved and Blaine nodded politely, finally pressing call. The underclassmen were kind of his fanboys and Blaine had grown used to it.

There was one ring and Blaine looked at the ceiling nervously. Kurt was amazing. He was beautiful, and there was the idea that he was creeping him out in the back of his mind. But hopefully that wouldn't be the case. He just wanted to get to know him.

After another ring, Blaine heard a soft but shaky voice answer. "Hello creep."

Blaine chuckled and closed his eyes for a moment. "Your voice is amazing too."

There was a hesitation and Blaine knew it was over. He successfully creeped Kurt out in less than one minute.

"Hi Blaine."

_Oh my god! Wh_o _are you talking to! _

"Excuse the females in the background." Kurt said with a light laugh. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "W-What's up?"

"It's fine. Um… so what I wanted to ask you is," he smiled at another person walking by before returning to the conversation, "I was wondering if we could meet up before New York?"

"You seem sure we're going to be friends in New York…"

Blaine smiled at the tease in the boy's gorgeous voice.

"I have my reasons." he began, "So it doesn't have to be right away. We can talk more on Facebook or you can text me if you'd like. I just want to meet you. Take you out for coffee. Or to a movie… somewhere…."

"This sounds like a date."

Blaine smiled at the way Kurt's voice shook a bit. It was good to know he wasn't the only nervous one. "If you wanted it to be I wouldn't be opposed. But I just want to do this in person. Us. Well not _us_," Blaine winced at his fumbling, "Well I want _us _to meet in person, and talk. Because I like talking to you."

Kurt laughed a little nervously, "You seemed very confident on Omegle and now I can just imagine you blushing."

Blaine nodded, glancing over at his laptop. "I don't know. I'm never nervous really. But there's a first time for everything, right?"

His voice had dropped a little and he was clearly more comfortably. Blaine smiled at himself.

"Well what are you doing next weekend?" Kurt asked.

Score.

"I'll be free."

"Ok."

"Ok." Blaine heard one of Kurt's friends in the background demanding answers and laughed, "So next weekend can we get a bite to eat or something."

He could almost hear the smile on Kurt's lips. "That sounds nice."

"Great. Ok."

"Ok."

They both laughed nervously. Blaine picked up his laptop and went to Facebook, smiling at a picture of Kurt and a tall oafish looking guy smiling dopily at the camera. He'd have to ask who that was later.

"So we'll text each other details over the week?" Blaine questioned just above a whisper.

"That sounds great."

Blaine nodded. This was way too good to be true. He'd probably wake up and find Nick and Jeff humping while he still had nothing to do. But no. He looked down at his computer and smiled. This was real.

"I'll disconnect the Omegle chat now. Congrats on your solo, by the way."

"Thank you. I think I'm going to go _Wicked_." Kurt told him proudly. He told someone in the background to shut it and Blaine smiled.

"I bet it'll be fantastic."

"Hope so."

A small silence filled the space and Blaine cleared his throat.

"So."

"So."

"Yeah," they laughed again and Blaine continued. "I'll let you get back to your sleepover."

"I'll let you get back to Pitch Perfect and Skylar Astin."

"Alright Kurt."

After another silence, Blaine closed his eyes; about to speak. Kurt beat him to the punch, though.

"It was nice talking to you."

"Thanks for putting up with me. Though you didn't have a choice really…"

Kurt laughed and Blaine smirked, looking at someone who went in the dorm room across from him. They gave him an odd look for being on the floor but he ignored them.

"I'm happy it was you though." Kurt told him. It sounded much quieter in the background, so Blaine assumed he'd gotten away too.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

Blaine smiled as he listened to the silence on the other end. If he wasn't sure about going to New York before, he was definitely sure now.

"Bye Kurt."

After a second, he heard a sweet voice reply. "Bye Blaine."

Kurt hung up first and Blaine sighed happily. He looked down at his phone, not believing that any of that had just happened.

Blaine quickly went to the Omegle tab and began to type.

**You:** Goodnight. xo

**Stranger:** Goodnight. Close out the chat so I can officially begin my rehearsing.

**You:** Have fun :P

**Stranger:** Text me?

Blaine loved that idea.

**You:** Of course.


End file.
